Princess of Volterra
by ladyscene
Summary: Bella is the Princess of Volterra. When the Cullens visit for Aro's annual ball, Edward starts to fall for the Princess, as she does for him. Will everything go smoothly for them or will 'forces' try to drag them apart? now in the right category!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: this counts for all the work in this story. All concepts, and characters recognized from the twilight series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me, so don't sue. Any other characters, and concepts are from the depths of my imagination…don't steal. Enjoy!**

_**AN: this is a story I've been keeping in my folder of twilight stories I will someday publish, and yeah. So tell me what you think so I know if you want me to continue with it. Um…no Beta for this story so far.**_

My name is Isabella Volturi. I am the princess of the Volturi. In Volterra, I am seen as their princess, a celebrity unique to the Italian city.

I have midnight black hair that reaches my waist. My eyes are a golden color, reflecting my diet of animal blood. Yes, I am a vampire.

I am the oldest vampire left in existence, and I am the shadow princess of the Volturi. Aro Marcus and Caius act as the political figures, whilst I tell them what to do behind the scenes.

I have many powers, somewhere around a total of 20. When I was first turned the world was a younger, more innocent place. Vampires had a vast array of skills, more developed then current vampires. I have watched the vampires slowly lose their extra abilities, to a point where only a select few have a power.

I am bored of life, but as a reminder to the few vampires outside of the Volturi that know of my existence, I act as a reminder of what our kind once was, for that I live on, that and no one would actually kill me if I asked…even though I had…countless times.

"Princess, Aro has requested to speak to you." Young Jane spoke from the door of my chambers.

"Alright Jane. I am on my way." I told her, sliding off my black and red canopy bed.

I slipped on a black sleeveless dress that reached the floor, along with some cute black stilettos. I grabbed my unique shiny silver cloak, the only one in the Volturi that didn't reach the floor; it ended at my knees, on my way out. I stepped out of my door, and immediately into the throne room.

That was one of my powers. By simply going through a door, I could appear on the other side of any door in the world.

"You wanted to speak to me Aro?" I asked, curtsying slightly.

"Yes Princess. We request your presence at a ball in a week's time." Aro requested, standing, and bowing to me.

"Why am I needed Aro? What is this about?" I asked, ghosting over to where he sat.

"We were hoping you could act as a political figure. There will be many guests and old friends. Also, you haven't socialized with another of our kind outside of the Volturi in so long." Aro practically begged.

"As you wish Aro." I agreed, turning to leave.

"Oh! Princess? Also, a coven will be staying here until the ball; their leader is an old friend of mine. I was wondering if you would watch over them." Aro asked shyly, he was obviously afraid of asking too much.

"How many in the coven?" I asked, bored already.

"Seven. Three couples and one of the members is alone. All I ask is that you make sure they are settled." Aro begged again.

"If that is what you want Aro. When do you expect them?" I asked.

"They will arrive sometime today actually. We will be sending some of the guard to pick them up from the airport soon." Aro stated, smiling broadly.

"I will go, with my guard and pick them up. We are leaving now." I sighed, turning out of the room. I appeared in the Guard hall.

The guard hall was filled with doors, that all looked the same, all leading into one of the many guards' rooms. The hall had at least twenty doors on each side, and two other levels with the same.

My guards all resigned on the first floor near at the end of the hall. I flashed over, and knocked lightly on my favourite guards' room. Elena threw the door open.

Elena was taller than me, 6" she had shoulder length curly blond hair, and a beautiful face. She, as all my guards, had golden eyes. She was slim and frail looking. Elena was telekinetic. She had a bright personality, and her bubbly voice matched it. She was only 72, and turned at 19.

"Princess! Where are we going?" Elena asked.

My guards were always dismissed when I was within the castle.

"Well, we have visitors coming, and I am going to pick them up at the airport. Would you like to come along? Of course bring Damien." I asked. Damien was her mate.

"Of course we'll come Milady." Elena curtsied and ducked back into her room. A moment later Elena and Damien were outside of their room.

Damien was a tall 6'4 and had black hair that hung in his eyes. He was slim and not too muscular looking, but an amazing fighter. Damien was always calm and had a deep voice. He was young, about 60 years old. He was turned at the ago of 20.

"You should bring a few others Princess." Damien stated.

"Jane, Alec Demetri and Felix are all coming. We will be fine." I brushed off his caution.

**So, what'd you think? Let me know! Read and review. I'll post chapters on a bi-daily bases, sooner if a lot of people review *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one is a bit longer that the first I think, four pages!! I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, I meant to reply to the people that reviewed, but I'm not getting email notifications anymore for some reason, and I don't know how else to do it, but I **_**do**_** read them. so thank you for reviewing. **

**Chapter 2 right on time!**

_Previously_

"_You should bring a few others Princess." Damien stated._

"_Jane, Alec Demetri and Felix are all coming. We will be fine." I brushed off his caution. _

The others met us in the entrance hall.

"Grab seven black cloaks Demetri." I ordered. Demetri nodded and was off, he reappeared not a moment later with a pile of black fabric draped over his arms.

I led them to the garage, under the castle, and told everyone to take separate cars.

I drove my favourite, the black Bugatti 18-4 Veyron. Jane hopped into the bright red Ferrari 599, Alec in the orange and black Geiger Mustang GT 520. Demetri drove the baby blue Lamborghini Murcielago (my second favourite) Felix behind him in the canary yellow Porsche 911 GT2 VS street RS and lastly Elena drove the silver Lamborghini Estoque concept and Damien in the black BMW m concept. We sped out of the castle, and arrived ten minutes later outside the airport that should have taken us a half hour to arrive. We parked in a long row, and people stared as we all got out.

"When does their plane land?" I asked turning to Felix.

"In about twenty minutes. Had we drove normally, we would have been late." Felix smiled.

"Yes, well lets all get out of the sun and into the airport." I cautioned. Elena and Damien walked over to either side of me, and Jane and Alec led the way. Felix and Demetri were right behind us. Jane and Alec made sure no one stopped us as we went to the place were people on the planes would come out.

A crowd had built behind us, of people wondering whom the Volterra princess would be picking up. I sighed, and glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes…fourteen…thirteen…twelve…

"Oi! Ho scommesso la principessa è in attesa di questo volo, I suoi cinque minuti di anticipo, il che significa che vedremo presto!" _**(Oi, I bet the Princess is waiting for this flight, its five minutes early that means we will see them sooner!)**_ An Italian man said from somewhere in the distance. Great! Only nine minutes left.

I occupied my time with watching people milling about the airport. Almost all of them looked tired, and worn or excited, anticipating the planes arrival.

Finally, an announcement came on saying the plane had landed. People flooded through the gates, and I hoped they knew what to look for, because I sure did not.

"Its too crowded, we'll wait outside." Demetri hissed. Felix, Alec, and Jane followed him out.

"Do you know what they look like?" I asked Elena and Damien.

"Not a clue Princess." Elena smiled sadly.

"Wonderful." I muttered, scanning the crowd.

I listened to the conversations, trying to get some idea as to who they were, when I heard one that caught my attention.

"_What are we looking for?"_ A woman's voice asked, I could tell the person the voice belonged to was small, and very happy.

"_Look for cloaks Alice, Dark black cloaks."_ A man stated back. He was older, mature and compassionate.

That must be them, then. They soon found us. I looked down as they approached, and reflexively, Elena and Damien moved in front of me. The Cullens glanced warily at the cloaked figures in front of them.

"Cullen coven?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, that's us." The man at the front of the group confirmed. Elena and Damien moved aside.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Isabella. Welcome to Volterra." I greeted. I did not want them to think I was some stuck up princess upon first impression.

"Ah, you must the princess Aro told me about. I am Carlisle; this is my wife Esme, and our children Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." Carlisle introduced.

I looked to the 'children' first.

Of the three boys, one was big- muscular like a serious weightlifter with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the other two, who looked like they could be college students, or even teachers.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on sports illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her (even me) take a hit on her self esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped and pointing in every direction.

Esme had a beautiful heart shaped face, and billows of soft caramel coloured hair. She reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small. Slender, less angular, and more rounded than the others.

Carlisle was young looking, slender, and looked like a model; He had blond hair, and was 6'2" I estimated.

"A pleasure to meet you all" I said curtsying. "But we should be heading back to the castle; Aro was quite excited about your arrival." I told Carlisle.

Demetri and Felix were at our sides then, getting my mental signal- another power, I can put my thoughts into someone's head.

We headed to the place were the luggage was, and Felix grabbed three pink bags in one hand, and four black ones in the other. Demetri grabbed two more black ones, and a brown one in one hand and three more brown ones in the other. The bigger male grabbed four red bags, and followed Demetri and Felix. I chuckled at the amount of luggage used. Before we reached the doors, I stepped in front of the family.

"You'll need to wear these." I said, handing them black cloaks. "I can make custom ones for you, during your stay if you like. I can change the fabric, colour, length; I can add things to it too." I informed them, seeing the little pixie frown at the cloth.

"Would you really?!? OH MY GOSH! When can we?" The pixie exploded.

"Um, as soon as we get back if you like…" I told her, cocking my head to the side.

"I'm Alice and yey!" Alice exclaimed, wrapping the way too long cloak around her. It dragged on the floor, nearly drowning her.

"Here, switch with me." I said, untying mine, and holding my hand out for hers. The guards gasped behind me. I never let anyone wear my cloak.

"Really? Thanks!" Alice thanked, hugging me around the waist.

I stood shocked for a moment, and then slowly wrapped my arms around her. She let go and tied the cloak around her. I did the same, and checked to make sure everyone had.

We reached the parking lot, and I motioned to the eight cars lined up.

"You all can pick whatever car you want to drive. We have enough cars here you can all drive a separate one if you like." I told them, there were several gasps.

"I don't know which one to pick! They're so amazing!" the blonde girl, I assumed was Rosalie screeched, running up and down the line of cars.

Everyone looked at the cars, deciding which one to drive.

The large male, whom I learnt quickly, was Emmett picked the BMW m concept first.

The blonde male picked the Geiger Mustang GT 520, Alice in the Porsche 911 GT2 VS street RS.

Rosalie settled finally on the Lamborghini Murcielago, Carlisle picked the Lamborghini Estoque concept, and Esme picked the Bugatti 18-4 Veyron, Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec piled into the Ferrari 599. I stood with Elena and Damien.

Before I could ask, Alice spoke up.

"You three can ride with me!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"How did you?" Elena asked startled.

"I'm psychic!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice…" The blonde male whispered frantically to her.

"Its fine Jasper, I trust them." Alice said soothingly.

"Thank you so much Alice." I smiled gratefully, climbing into the passenger seat, Elena and Damien slid into the back.

_Demetri, lead the way. _I sent to Demetri. Not a second later, Demetri wheeled around, and sped out of the parking lot. There was a second's delay, and the other cars quickly flew out after him.

"So Princess Isabella…" Alice started.

"Please, you can call me Bella." I interrupted. Elena gasped lightly.

"ok." Alice nodded. She watched the cars ahead of us as we weaved thought cars on the highway.

"So Alice, tell me about your visions?" I requested. She smiled, but glanced back at Elena and Damien, who were cautiously watching for any signs of Alice attacking.

"Um…I'd rather in private." Alice mumbled, glancing back again.

"Ok...there!" I exclaimed, enthusiastic to learn about her.

"No, I mean without on listeners." Alice motioned to the two in the back.

"I know, watch." I turned in my seat to face Elena. "Elena? Could you sing a song for me please?" I asked smiling sweetly. Elena nodded.

After a moment, she started singing a song from ancient times.

It was in a native language, so I did not understand the words, but the tune sent chills down my spine.

"Listen carefully. This is not private. This is." Alice gasped as Elena's song cut off. "Not private" she could hear again. "Private" it was silent. "Not private" Elena's song ended. "Thanks Elena, beautiful as always." I thanked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, but you only listened to half of it. You should hear the other half!" Damien put it, smirking.

"Thank you Princess." Elena bowed her head slightly.

"Private! So about your vision?" I asked.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Alice asked, focusing on the cars ahead again.

"What have you seen happening?" I asked.

"I saw you, my family, and all here. It's going to be a great vacation." Alice smiled secretly.

"What else?" I asked, eager to hear more.

"I see lots of things. I saw Carlisle, and I saw Jasper, I knew I was going to fall in love with Jasper, and I knew we would live with the Cullens." Alice explained. She told me how they worked, and more about them. All too soon, we arrived at Volterra's huge wall.

"You should watch the cars closely here, it's complicated." I warned Alice. She did so, and we soon parked in the huge underground garage. I had just gotten out of the car, when there was a high-pitched scream from in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY! I hope y'all didn't loose faith in me! it's just been really nice out, and I've been pretty busy. but I wont try and make more excuses. I hope y'all will forgive me!!! **

**well, anyway, this is the third chapter. so sorry for the delay. I'll even post another chapter right after this for you!**

I raced towards the noise, to find Rosalie almost hyperventilating over a playboy pink 2007 Shelby Mustang GT-H. I laughed coming up beside her. Heidi had given it to me as a vampire birthday present as a joke.

"You like it?" I asked offhandedly.

"I love it!" Rosalie gushed.

"You want it?" I asked in the same tone.

"Hell ye- wait WHAT?! You can't just _give _me this car!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I just did." I said handing her the keys off the wall beside the car.

"Really? OH MY GOSH! Thank you so much! It's amazing!" Rosalie screamed hugging me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Your welcome?" I said, almost like a question.

"Where'd you get it?" Rosalie asked, walking around her car.

"Heidi gave it to me when it came out as a joke for my birthday. All these cars are mine actually…" I trailed off.

"Seriously? All of them? How many are there?" Rosalie asked trying to see how far down the garage went.

"Only about thirty or forty. I get a few more every year. I have a bunch of old fixer uppers underneath here; I just never got around to fixing them." I shrugged. Rosalie gapped at me. "Carlisle, I suppose we should be getting you to Aro, before he thinks something happened." I said walking over to the rest of the Cullens.

"I suppose so. Are you coming with us Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"What? Yeah I'm coming." Rosalie turned from her car, and bounced over to us.

"Right this way." I said, leading them to a narrow stairway. Just above here was the reception room, and all the halls that lead to various places in the castle.

We reached the throne room quickly, and Aro, Cauis, and Marcus all stood as we entered.

"Thank you so much Princess, for making sure the Cullens got here safely." Aro thanked me. "Welcome Carlisle! It has been too long." Aro welcomed.

"It has Aro, a pleasure to see you again." Carlisle nodded.

"Aro, when we are done here, I promised Alice I would customize a cloak for her and of course any other Cullen that would like one. Could you ask a guard to prepare the room please?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course Princess." Aro nodded to Opal, a red headed vampire, who looked no more than 12.

"Of course Princess." Opal echoed, leaving the room.

The Cullens and Aro talked for a little more than an hour, and I stood in the background, a rare occasion, waiting them to be done.

"We should be getting settled in then Aro. We will speak later." Carlisle nodded.

I pushed myself off the wall, and walked over to them.

"So, Alice I assume you still would like to customize a cloak? Would anyone else like to join us?" I asked.

"We all should! If we are going to be here for three weeks or so, then we will want to go outside at some point." Alice chimed.

"Of course, you're right as always. Anyone who does not want to will not have to. Does anyone not want to?" Carlisle asked. No one spoke.

"Alright then. Right through this door." I said, leading them to a side door. Honestly, I had no idea where it led. I stepped into the doorframe, and imagined the room Opal had set up.

The room appeared on the other side of the door, and I motioned them through. After everyone was in, I closed the door, and pulled seven plain black cloaks from a cabinet.

"Who shall we start with?" I asked, holding up a cloak.

"ME!" Alice screamed running up.

"Sure Alice. No need to yell." I laughed, draping it over her shoulders. "Let's start with fitting it." I mumbled. I touched the edge at the bottom of the cloak, then dragged it up, the material disappeared below my finger (another oh so convenient power.) Until it brushed the floor.

"How long do you want it Alice?" I asked.

"I like it where it is." Alice said.

I pulled the hood up and it drooped down over her face. I lessened that so I just shaded her face.

"Do you want to change the colour or do you like it black? If I change the colour, it cannot be anything vibrant. Something still dark." I said.

"Um how 'bout making it a plum colour? Could there be like golden thread woven through it?" Alice asked.

"Of course." I took the cloak off her, and draped it over the table.

"Marque!" I shouted. A second later, he stood at the desk.

Marque had a bleach blonde foe-hawk with pink tips. His power was he could change the colour and fabric of anything. He was here because I liked his power, and he was an awesome fighter.

"What can I do for you Princess?" Marque asked. He had a very excited voice, no matter what he was doing.

"Alice would like her cloak to be plum coloured with gold thread through it." I said, motioning to the cloak on his desk.

"Sure. What kind of fabric do you want Hun?" Marque asked. Jasper stiffened when he said Hun.

Marque noticed Jasper stiffen, and looked up. His eyes got huge as he checked Jasper out. Yea, Marque was gay, that is one of the reasons I liked him, he wasn't always hitting on me. Jasper noticed and looked uncomfortable. The bronze haired male laughed, causing Marque to check him out. The male grimaced.

"Who's this?" Marque asked, winking at me.

"These are the Cullens. Our guests." I told him.

"Welcome…Cullens…I am Marque, practically Bella's fashion designer." Marque joked. He was one of the few who ever called me Bella.

"My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. These are our children of sorts, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward." Carlisle introduced, nodding to everyone.

"Oh…he's taken…" Marque pouted, glancing at Jasper. I laughed.  
"Sorry Marque. You'll find your prince someday." I comforted.

"Just not today. So Alice, have you decided on your fabric yet?" Marque asked, going into business mode.

"Silk I think." Alice said, smiling.

"As you wish." Marque picked up the garment, and held it out. He shook it once, then twice, and dropped it back on the table. After a moment, the black lightened to a plum, and little golden thread wove its way through the plum. Then the fabric changed. It smoothed, and softened, until it looked like silk.

"Alice, do you like it?" I asked as she examined it.

"I love it! But you said earlier we could add to it?" She asked.

"Yes, things like sleeves, or pockets, or buttons, stuff like that." I explained.

"Can I have two pockets on the inside?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I grabbed to pieces of fabric, it didn't matter what colour, and placed them on either side of the inside. I ran my fingers along the very edge of the fabric squares, and it melded into the silk, then I passed it the Marque, who worked his magic.

"There it is!" I exclaimed, draping it over Alice's shoulders. She tied it up, and skipped around the room.

"Thank you!" Alice exclaimed, looking and Marque and I. we nodded simultaneously.

"Who's next?" I asked.

A half hour later, we were finished. Jaspers was a very dark green, with plum woven through the hem. Marque made it out of satin. It had no extras on it, except a little pocket in the inside.

Rosalie's was a dark red, also made out of silk, and had hot pink thread woven through. There were two pockets side by side on the inside. Her cloak dragged on the floor a bit.

Emmett's was a dark blue, with black bits. He wanted his made out of faux fir, and the inside was cashmere. He had a blue button instead of the regular string, and two nearly invisible pockets on the inside.

Esme's was a dark purple, with lavender thread through it. It was made out of cotton. She had a silk string to tie it with and a drawstring just under her bust. She had two pockets on the inside.

Carlisle's was black, with the main colours of everyone's cloak woven through. He had a pocket on the right inside of his cloak. His cloak was also made out of Cotton.

Edward went last. His cloak was a deep golden colour, with black thread through it. He had a pocket on the left inside. It was made out of cashmere, and the inside velvet.

"Well, aren't we a colourful bunch!" Marque exclaimed, looking over his work, and the guys.

"Thank you so much Marque, I don't know what I would do with out you." I said giving him a hug.

"You would wear a very plain cloak, that's what." Marque laughed.

"What's yours look like Marque?" Alice asked.

Marque frowned. "It's plain and black, and made out of the same stuff as everyone else's. Aro insists that all the guards' cloaks be the same." Marque sneered.

"WHAT!?" I screeched. He had never told me that. "Marque, you make your cloak look however you want. _I'll _talk to Aro if he objects." I told him, scowling in general.

"Really? Thank you Bella! Oh, man I have to get to work...what should it be made of. What colours to use? Hmmm…" Marque trailed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**there, just as I promised, another chapter, seconds after the last! hope this makes up for my horrible-ness :(**

"Why don't we get you all settled in?" I asked turning to a door. Opal popped her head in.

"Aro wishes to see the final result." Opal said, and then opened a door into the hall.

"Shall we?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Goodbye Marque." He nodded, still looking through books.

We followed Opal through the hall.

"Wasn't it much quicker getting here?" Rosalie mumbled.

"Yes, but because I used my power to make it so. You see I can transport to anywhere, just by stepping through a door way." I explained, still following Opal.

"Useful." Edward muttered.

We soon arrived in the Throne room, where Aro, Cauis, and Marcus _still _sat.

"I present the works of Marque and I." I said, motioning to the Cullens.

"Wonderful work Princess. Send my praise to Marque." Aro said.

"I am not a messenger Aro." I scowled, still angry with him. "By the way, Marque can customize his cloak to look however he would like it to." I told him.

"But princess, one guard standing out among the others, will throw us off." Aro complained.

"I don't care. Minor changes will not affect you that much. He knows the guidelines." I told him, not willing to argue any longer.

"As you wish, Princess." Aro nodded.

"Now, I think the Cullens would like to get settled in correct?" I asked turning to them.

Carlisle nodded.

"Right this way, I'll show you the long way." I motioned to a door. We soon arrived at the hall filled with spare rooms. Mine was the last one to the right. There were only a few rooms that would fit them comfortably, and they were at the end of the hall. I led them up the huge staircase at the end of the hall.

"Okay, so there are only three big rooms available. Inside is a grand bedroom, a huge spa like bathroom, a sitting room, and a spare room, along with a huge closet. The one across from mine has a grand bedroom, spa bathroom, sitting room, and closet but no spare room. You all can decide which rooms you would like, and your bags will be brought up shortly. I do not think sharing will be an issue, but let me know if it is, and we will figure something out. My room is the last one on the right, so feel free to come get me if you have any problems." I explained.

"What do the rooms look like? I mean like colours." Alice asked.

"That room has a beach-ish, sunny theme to it, the across from it has a medieval theme, all the original stone walls. The next room up has a forest, log cabin like theme, it's very cozy, and the one across from mine…well I'm not quite sure the theme. The bedroom has a golden carpet, and black fabric walls. The sitting room is a deep red coloured carpet, and a tan wall, the bathroom is all white." I explained. "Oh! And the door in the middle leads down a hall and into the general library, thousands of books on everything." I finished.

My door had a little crown plastered there, courtesy of Heidi.

"Oh! I want the beach theme!" Alice chirped dragging Jasper behind her into the room.

I posted a gold sign on the wooden door that said 'Lady Alice and Sir Jasper.' Then I looked to the rest of the family.

"Can we use the log cabin theme?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course." I nodded, they went inside, and I posted a sign that said 'Lady Rosalie and Sir Emmett.'

"The medieval room Esme?" Carlisle asked looking at his wife for approval, she nodded. They went inside, and I posted a sign designating who was in that room.

"So I suppose you're across from me?" I asked Edward, smiling as I led him down to the last room.

"I suppose so." Edward nodded. "Princess, would you like to talk with me for a bit?" Edward asked shyly.

"That would be wonderful Edward, and please call me Bella." I playfully scowled at him.

"I'm confused Princess, everyone else calls you princess, and you don't notice." Edward smirked.

"But I don't particularly care for any of them." I whispered, darting past him into the room.

"Oh? Then why stay here?" Edward asked.

"I sort of have a duty here Edward. The Volturi need me to help train the guards." I said, leading him to the sitting room.

We sat for a while, and I really looked at Edward, in truth, he was very handsome, and I liked that the silence was comfortable instead of awkward.

"Edward? Care to try something?" I asked, excited.

"That depends…" He said warily.

"Well, would you like some tea, or water, or food of some sort?" I asked, I knew he would think me insane.

"Um, princess, I hope you've noticed, we _are _vampires, we don't exactly eat food." His tone questioned my sanity.

"I know, but you have to try this. One minute." I whipped out my cell and dialed Charity's cell phone number.

"You've reached Charity. This is a private number. Please enter your name and I will decide to pick up or not." Charity's voice rang from my phone.

"It's Bells" I sang.

"Oh! Princess! What can I do for you?" Charity asked flustered.

"Bella, Charity. Moreover, I was wondering if a friend and I could drop by. I think he thinks I'm insane." I said jokingly.

"The anti-social Bella has a friend? Sure bring her down." Charity told me.

"Him, and we'll be right there!" I told her hanging up. "Come on, you'll love this." I exclaimed, grabbing Edwards hand and dragging him through a door and into the garage.

"I'm not bringing a guard, don't tell anyone." I teased, pulling him to the Bugatti.

"It'll be our little secret." Edward chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**here it is, Chpt 5. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :) so I know I said I would update every other day, but I don't think I'll be able to manage that. I _do_ promise to update regularly though**

We soon arrived at Charity's house. She had a vampire restaurant on the bottom floor.

She had an amazing gift. She could take normal human food, and making it so it was vampire edible. It quenched thirst a little bit, and had a mixed taste of what the food used to taste like, and whatever type of blood she wanted.

"Here we are!" I exclaimed. Before I could get out, Edward was out, and opened the door for me. "Thanks" I said, leading the way in. "Charity?" I called.

"Bella? Oh, you're here! I was wondering when you would get here. Oh who's this?" Charity bounced around, setting up a table for two.

"Yeah, you know how fast I drive. This is Edward Cullen. He and his family are staying with us for the ball." I explained.

"Nice to meet you Edward." Charity winked at him, then glanced at me. I narrowed my eyes. For some reason I did not like the way she looked at him. "Forgive me Bella; I didn't realize you were interested in him. I'll go get a menu for Edward." Charity said skipping out of the room. I looked down, embarrassed, I realized, maybe I _was _interested in Edward. I stood there awkwardly for a moment. Edward's finger under my chin pulled my face up to look at him.

"Charity seems a lot like Alice." Edward said, making it clear he would ignore what Charity had said.

"Yes well, I think she has made herself one too many pixie sticks." I laughed at Edward expression of utter confusion. "They're these little plastic tubes of pure sugar. Come on let's sit down." I said leading him to the table.

Charity bounced back into the room then with a menu in hand.

"Let me know when you've decided on what you want. I'll be out back." Charity said skipping out of the room again.

"What does it taste like?" Edward asked.

"Well, it tastes mostly like what it would to a human, but with a hint of whatever type of animal you like. You can get drunk off her alcohol, and hyper from her candy." I explained. Edward smiled.

"Sounds good…Don't you need a menu?" Edward asked curiously.

"No, I've been here so many times, I don't need one." I said happily "What do you think you want?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Edward mumbled. "I haven't had human food in a while, I know what nothing tastes like." Edward said frustrated.

"Oh…I could pick for you if you like, but you could probably find something you recognize from your human life." I encouraged.

"I don't remember much of what I _ate_" Edward said.

"Perhaps I should order for you?" I proposed. I planned to have pizza.

"Perhaps you should." Edward nodded.

"Well I am having a Shirley temple and a pizza, why don't you? You can pick something to drink though." I suggested.

"That sounds good, I think I'll have sprite. I've seen humans have it a lot before." Edward decided.

"Where have you observed humans?" I asked curious, I thought he was a vegetarian...

"Well, My family and I, we like to stay in one place for as long as possible, so we have to appear human, so Carlisle works as a doctor, and everyone but Esme goes to school."

"Wow, really? That sounds fun." I nodded to him.

"Fun? Hardly… It's the same thing over and over again for a hundred years now." Edward sighed.

"It would be interesting; maybe I should try it sometime." I sighed, "We should order now." I said. "Charity?" within a second she was here.

"You're ready to order?" She asked, with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, we're going to have pepperoni pizza, a Shirley temple, and Edward will have a sprite." I ordered.

"Coming up!" Charity bubbled, bouncing back to her kitchen.

"She makes amazing pizza." I told Edward.

"Princess, tell me something." Edward requested.

"You shouldn't call me Princess, The sky is blue, cows make milk, and um…you're a vampire…" I said, joking.

"That's not what I meant. I want to know about you." Edward smiled.

"What would you like to know?" I asked. Charity came in with our pizza and drinks.

"Sorry to interrupt, but here's your food. I'm making a desert too, so don't fill up." Charity smiled and skipped off.

I took a bite of my piece of pizza. "Good as always Charity!" I exclaimed.

She responded with a bell laugh from another room. Edward looked at me skeptically, and took a bite from the pizza.

"Your right, this is good." Edward muttered.

"I usually am!"

We finished our meal, and then the chocolate strawberries Charity made. After eating, we decided to look around the town. We were careful to stay out of the sun, and wore our cloaks up.

"Where are we going princess?" Edward asked after a while.

"You shouldn't call me that Edward." I growled playfully, turning to him.

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't stop, _Princess_?" Edward challenged.

Before he could realize what happened, I had him pinned against a wall.

"I told you not to call me that." I playfully snarled.

"Princess." Edward laughed. My face was not an inch from his.

"Call me princess one more time." I whispered

"Princess." Edward whispered back. My lips crashed into his. He stiffened for a moment before kissing me back.

Someone cleared his or her throat, and we broke apart. I turned to see Heidi standing in the shadows across the street.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Heidi sang, pulling her hood up and walking across the street.

"Heidi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You had mysteriously disappeared and Aro sent half the guard looking for you, and I find you here making out with _him_" Heidi motioned to Edward, standing behind me, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Whatever, you can call off the search party. You know where we are. We'll be back later today." I told her.

"Ha! And leave you two to _explore _alone?" Heidi laughed, putting emphasis on 'explore'.

"Heidi, please go tell Aro that I am safe with Edward, and we are going to explore the city…unless you _want _to go back Edward…" I wondered turning to him. Edwards hands wrapped around my waist.

"Perhaps we could stay out here just a _little _longer." Edward mumbled.

"It's settled then. We are perfectly fine here without an escort. Please leave us Heidi." Heidi scowled but nodded.

"Two hours Princess, then you'll be back, or I'll personally drag you back." Heidi threatened.

I disentangled myself from Edward and pinned Heidi to a wall.

"You are _not _in charge of me Heidi. I would watch what you say if I were you." I snarled.

"Yes Princess." Heidi muttered. I let her go, and she walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here's chapter 6. a bit on the short side, but oh well, let me know what you think...Oh, also, do you think I should add like the last few lines to the first of the chapter, cause if I take a while updating, then i don't want people to get confused, or forget what happened last. let me know! *wink wink***

Edward and I walked for a little bit, stopping in at little shops that vampire friends owned.

"We should head back Bella." Edward said, as we left Fay's antique shop.

Fay was physically 30, but she had been alive for five hundred years. She had short messy black hair and golden eyes. She stood a head taller than I stand, and was very thin.

"If you want to." I sighed. We walked back to the Bugatti, and drove back to the castle.

We were on our way back to our rooms, when the rest of the Cullen's popped their heads out of Edward's door.

"Where have _you _been?" Emmett asked wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"We went for a walk around Volterra, and visited some of Bella's friends." Edward told scowling at Emmett.

"You'll all have to come meet Charity sometime. She is an amazing chef." I laughed.

"A Chef?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Yea, she has this power to make human food edible to us, and it tastes like it does to a human." Edward explained.

"Cool! Can we go?" Emmett asked giddily.

"This evening maybe, she owns a night club with a few other vampires. We can go if you all want." I suggested.

"Well I have no desire to go to a night club, why don't you kids go?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, you kids should all go together." Esme encouraged.

"I think that sounds fun!" Rosalie enthused.

"Yea, Jazzy let's go!" Alice pleaded

"Sure." Jasper shrugged.

"Emmy-bear?" Rosalie whined.

"Yea Rosie?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Can we go to the club?" Rosalie asked sweetly.

"Of course Rose! Whatever you want Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh we need to go shopping and get outfits!" Alice exclaimed.

"No need. Come see, I have plenty of outfits we can all wear." I told her, grabbing Rosalie and Alice's hands. "Boys you should all get ready." I said as we walked into my room. I led them over to my bookcase, and started pulling out certain books.

"What are you doing Bella? I thought we were going to get outfits, not books!" Rosalie questioned.

"The closet is _behind _the books." I explained, pulling the last book out.

The bookcase moved aside, and behind it was a closet. I measured once and it was 34 paces heel to toe, by 27 paces. The walls were lined with clothes on hangers, with cabinets underneath. In the center of the room was a huge glass cabinet with century's worth of jewelry.

"The club dresses are along the back wall. Skirts are the left side of the right wall, halters, tank tops, and tube tops are the right half of the left wall, and shoes are in the cabinets underneath." I explained, pointing to the sections. "There is a mirror in my room you can use if you want." I added.

"OH. MY. GOD! This is like a mini shopping mall in your _closet_!" Alice screeched, running to the club dresses.

"Pick whatever you want, I probably have it in your size, if not I can make it your size." I said, motioning to the rows of clothing.

After a few minutes of searching, we had found outfits.

Rosalie wore a bright red strapless dress. It was very fitted, and reached mid-thigh. She picked out red lace up heels to go with it, and wore a red garnet necklace I had.

Alice wore a hot pink halter dress that tied behind the neck. It was tight until the hips, where it flared out down to mid-thigh. She had pink diamond dangly earrings. She wore black 6inch stilettos with a little buckle on the side of the straps that crossed over just above the toe. There was a little diamond band in the heel.

My dress was baby blue spandex backless micro mini dress with a low cut V-front, cut out sides, a low cut rhinestone chain on the open back and form fitting  
micro mini skirt. I wore shinny black strapped heels. I had sapphire earrings and a sapphire choker on.

We did hair and makeup, the met the boys in Emmett and Rosalie's room.

The three boys wore black slacks. Edward wore a green button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the first few buttons undone.

Emmett wore a dark blue button up shirt, that showed off his muscles well, He also wore a few buttons undone, further showing off muscles.

Jasper wore a light brown button up shirt, with only the first button undone.

They all looked magnificent.

Of course, the boys were so caught up in a game they were playing; they did not notice our entrance. Rosalie held a finger to her mouth, motioning us to be quiet. Alice and I nodded.

Rosalie snuck up behind Emmett, and motioned us to do the same.

Rosalie mouthed, "When I give the signal, duck behind the couch and scream 'help'"

We nodded. "Ready…set…now!" Rosalie mouthed, and ducked. When we got down, she gave the okay, and we screamed at the top of our lungs.

The boys jumped off the couch, and ran to my room.

"Want to play while we wait?" Rosalie asked, sitting on the couch where Emmett had been sitting. Alice and me shared a look, and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaoter 7 for you!**

They had been playing halo, so we continued their match, trying to shoot at each other.

Not a minute after playing the boys walked back in.

"Hey, where did you all go?" I asked innocently, pretending to focus on the game. There was a growl from behind us.

"What the _hell _was that for?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yea, you nearly gave us a heart attack." Jasper put in.

"Well, you all were too wrapped up in the game, so Rosalie wanted payback, and Alice and I just went with it." I explained, stopping the game.

"Oh yea, make me look bad!" Rosalie whined.

"Come on, we were just having fun, lets go." Alice said, hopping off the couch.

Jasper smiled like an idiot when she bounced over to him.

"You look lovely, dear." Jasper whispered, kissing her quickly.

"You can take whatever car. Wait for us in the garage." I said after them as they left.

Rosalie bounced up next. Emmett just stared at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and let's go." Rosalie insisted, dragging Emmett behind her.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked. I nodded and got up off the couch. Edward's breath caught, as he looked at me.  
"What? You don't like it…I should go change." I said, about to walk past him. His hands grasped the back of my arms.

"You look amazing Bella. It's taking all of my restraint to not touch you right now." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What's stopping you?" I asked, daringly.

"The fact that if I go to far, Demetri and Felix will likely try to kill me." Edward hissed.

"Ah, but they would only do that if I didn't _want you_ to." I murmured breaking from his grasp, and walking out the door.

Edward followed me. Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, and Renata stopped the others at the door.

"What's going on here?" I asked walking up to them.

"Princess, you know you're not supposed to leave unguarded." Felix scolded.

"Even though I _am _perfectly capable of guarding myself, the Cullens are with me, so I'm not technically alone." I argued.

"They are not guards Bella," Renata said pleadingly.

"I'll make you a deal then. I will not complain about you all coming, but you are not allowed to act like guards. Have a fun night for once." I bargained.

"That sounds fun." Chelsea agreed.

"Are you all okay with them coming?" I asked the Cullens.

"Sure, if you'll introduce them." Rosalie spoke.

"Kay! This is Demetri, but you already know him…This is Felix. That is Renata; she can deter someone from herself, and whomever she covers with her 'shield'. This is Chelsea, she likes to play with emotional bonds, but she won't be tonight…not to us anyway." I winked at Chelsea.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked. I was answered by a chorus of 'Yeps', and 'Yes''

We made our way to the garage. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all piled into Rosalie's Mustang. The guards piled into a corvette ZR1 sports car. Edward and I rode the Bugatti again.

"Why is it that we always drive this car?" Edward asked, amused as we sped towards the nightclub.

"It's my favorite." I mumbled.

We soon arrived at the club. "Fang?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Yeah, she wanted something obvious to people in the know." I commented as we met up with the rest of them.

"Don't go back without letting someone know, and if you do, run home so we still have the cars." I explained.

"Let's go! Princess, we'll see you at home." Renata exclaimed, dragging the rest of the guards with her.

"So shall we?" I said motioning to the doors.

"Let me get this straight…this is a club for vampires, where we can get drunk, and the alcohol tastes like it does to a human with a hint of animal blood in it?" Rosalie asked.

"Pretty much…yeah" I nodded.

I grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him in.

"Let's get a table and order some drinks." I said over the music, which was loud enough to break a human's eardrum. Everyone nodded, and we grabbed a table on a balcony overlooking the dance floor. We all sat down.

"So what does everyone want?" I asked.

"Why don't you order, and we'll tell you if we like it or not." Emmett half joked.

"You got it. What is everyone's favorite animal?" I asked.

"Bear mountain lion, elk, wolf, and fox." Rosalie said, pointing to everyone.

"You got it." I said getting up and walking over to the bar.

"Seven shots, cheetah blood. A grand cosmopolitan lion blood…an appletini with fox…a Singapore sling with elk, a jazz martini with wolf, a little earthquake with bear, and a mojito with mountain lion" I finished ordering drink for everyone, selecting random things from the menu.

"They'll be there in about five minutes. Where are you seated?" The bartender asked.

"We're over by the balcony. The exact middle table in the row." I told him, walking off.

"The drinks are ordered they'll be here in about five minutes, you want to dance?" I proposed.

"Yea, come on!" Alice exclaimed, dragging Jasper into the mass of dancers. Rosalie followed soon after with Emmett.

"So are you going to dance with me?" I asked Edward, smiling sweetly at him.

"How could I turn down such a face?" Edward joked.

We stopped walking near the fringe of dancers. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, and stepped closer to him so I was pressed flush against him. His hands uncertainly held my waist.

"You've never dirty danced?" I asked him curiously.

"No…I've never had anyone to dance _with_." Edward told me.

"Well you have the easy part. All you have to do is hold my waist and stand there; I'm the only one who really has to dance." I explained.

The song 'you can have whatever you like' came on and I started moving my hips to the music. We danced for a few songs before Edward asked if I wanted to take a break for a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. I'm really glad that yall seem to like my story! reviews make me smile! let me know what you think!**

We made our way back to the table and sat down. The drinks had arrived sometime when we were all dancing. The other couples arrived soon after us. I handed everyone his or her drinks. Alice loved the Appletini I had gotten her, and Jasper laughed when he found out I had gotten him a Jazz martini. Emmett loved his little earthquake.

I realized as I sipped my drink, that we did not get our shots. "I ordered shots…I'm going to go ask what happened." I said getting up.

"I'll come." Edward said getting up with me.

We walked over to the bartender.

"Excuse me, I ordered seven shots of cheetah blood, and they never came." I explained.

"Well ma'am I delivered them myself. There were seven drinks, and six shots. They all got to their table, and no one was there." The bartender argued.

"Then where are they? What could have possibly happened to them?" I argued.

"I don't know where your shots are, but if you do not drop the matter or order something I'll have to call the manager." He explained.

"Charity? You go ahead and call her." I threatened.

"Fine I will." He scoffed, picking up a pager and pressing call. In a second she was beside him.

"What can I do for you Dave?" Charity asked.

"This lady says the shots I delivered never arrived, when I did bring them to them." Dave told her.

"Bella? Dave, give Bella new shots. I don't care what happened to them." Charity said, she nodded to me, and smiled at Edward, then walked off.

"Here you go ma'am." Dave nodded handing me a tray with six shots on it.

"Thanks!" I chirped, walking off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When we finally made it back to the castle, the sun was rising.

None of the guard was very happy we had been out so late, virtually unsupervised.

I lay in my room, staring at the ceiling. My thoughts drifted back to the night, and to the last dance Edward and I had, had before we left.

_My hips swayed to the beat of the song. Edward smiled off into space._

"_How are you enjoying your night princess?" Edward asked, a smirk lighting his face._

_I sighed loudly. "I thought we settled this! No calling me princess." I said exasperated._

"_But princess, I was simply wondering how your night had went." Edward said innocently._

"_Do we have to have a repeat of _last _time you called me that?" I growled._

"_I wouldn't mind…" Edward mused. I rolled my eyes._

"That _was what this was about?" I asked exasperated._

"_Maybe…Is it working?" Edward asked._

"_That depends." I told him evasively._

"_On what?" _

"_You promise you'll stop calling me princess. If you want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask," I whispered in his ear._

"_Bella?" Edward asked._

"_Yes Edward?" I sighed, knowing what was coming._

"_Kiss me?" Edward asked. I did not hesitate in crashing my lips to his. His lips moved against mine, until of course, Alice broke us apart._

"_We should get going. Everyone's already upset that we've been here for hours 'unguarded' and the sun will be rising within the next hour." Alice demanded dragging Edward and me out._

Alice had been right about everyone being upset, but honestly what could they do?

Days flew by, and I got to spend a lot of time with the Cullens. Soon it was time for the ball. The Cullen girls and I were at a huge shopping plaza, looking for dresses.

I picked a dress with a deep halter v-neck that ended at my bellybutton. in-between my boobs was a golden chain, holing it somewhat closed. It was backless, and had golden chains crisscrossing over my back. The skirt flowed silkily to the floor, with a high slit up to my hip on the right. It was a silk, and midnight black.

The dress Alice picked cut low in the front and back, the satin overlaid with French organza evoked a soft and feminine look, while dramatic beaded details bordering the neckline and circling the fitted bodice drew the eyes to her perfect curves. Sparkling beads were sprinkled throughout, creating a shimmering and magical effect. Her dress was a hot pink.

Rosalie's dress defiantly showed off her figure. It was crimson, and sure to make Emmett's jaw drop. It was a two-piece outfit with ruching at the short tube top halter corset V neckline and straps. It had a long straight angular skirt with a sweep train.

Esme's dress had a strapless bodice with cascading ruffles that flounced off beautifully over the otherwise simple 'A' line skirt. It was a light teal colour.

We finished quickly and headed back. Once we were back in my room, we did our hair.

Esme's beautiful caramel hair, curled perfectly, framing her face.

Rosalie's blonde hair was dead straight, and perfect.

Alice's hair, like always, stuck out in every direction. She pinned a bright pink bow into the bangs, to match her dress.

My hair was straight and lightly curled at the bottom. I added electric blue tips to the bottom and side bangs.

All the boys were in their separate rooms, so with 20 minutes to the time they needed to be there, we all went to find them.

Edward stood by his bed tying his black tie. He had a white button up shirt on, and black slacks.

"Wow Edward!" I exclaimed, walking through his bedroom door.

Edward looked up, startled, and his eyes widened, as he looked me over.

He was at my side in an instant, arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

"You look so amazing Bella!" Edward praised into my hair.

"Not as good as you look." I disagreed, raising my head and kissing under his jaw.

One thing led to another, and Edward was lying on top of me, kissing my neck. His hands moved up and down my body, and my leg came through the slit to wrap around his waist. His hand traveled up the bare skin, going dangerously high.

"Edward, we can't, not right now." I breathed when he started removing his tie.

"I'm sorry Bella I got too carried away." Edward apologized, helping me up.

"No you didn't Edward, I was just as into that as you were, but I do have to be in the ballroom before all the guests arrive. We'll continue this later." I told him, walking through his door and into the ballroom.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were already there, sitting on throne like chairs. The chair they had for me was slightly more forward than the rest of them. I nodded to them, and took my seat, running a hand through my hair. Some how, I had a bad feeling about tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry it's been so long! and to make up for it, once this is up, I'll post the next chapter, but do me a favour? if you've never heard of him, look up 'trouble' or 'brightside' by never shout Never. the guy is Christofer Drew Ingle, and oh my freakin god, he is amazing! he's also in a scremo band eatmewhileimhot. check it out for meee? review and tell me if you like it or not, and I'll give you a preview! . **

Guests started pouring in within a few minutes, and came up to greet us. As always, they started with me.

"Princess! It is wonderful that you are here tonight! I hope you enjoy yourself." A vampire named James exclaimed, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, he had always liked me, but I never returned the feeling.

Vampire after vampire came to greet us, and finally the Cullens arrived.

"Nice to see you again Bella, you look wonderful." Carlisle smiled. I laughed.

"It's only been a few hours Carlisle, and you look stunning also." I smiled.

Esme said hello, and hurried after Carlisle. Alice and Jasper came up next, and Alice was in a furry.

"Alice what's wrong!?" I questioned.

"Oh you'll see! Oh and Bella? That was an expensive dress be careful." Alice warned, laughing, and skipping off.

"Do you have any idea?" I asked Jasper.

"Not a clue…she is even hiding it from Edward." Jasper shrugged, and walked off.

Emmett and Rosalie came up, and said quick hellos. They explained that music was coming on, and they were eager to dance. I laughed, and watched them hurry through formalities with the others.

Edward walked up next, and I popped out of my seat. Aro, Caius and Marcus turned their heads in shock, and therefore so did everyone else.

"Princess." Edward bowed, smirking.

"Shut up Edward." I laughed, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

"Would you like to dance Princess?" Edward asked, standing straight again.

"_Edward_ would you stop calling me princess!" I said exasperated, hauling Edward to the dance floor. A slow song came on, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Resting my head on his shoulder, I snuggled in closer to him.

One of Edward's hands left my waist, and brushed the hair off my neck. I was about to question him, when I felt his lips run along my shoulder.

"I can hardly resist." Edward muttered into my shoulder.

"Then don't," I whispered as the song ended. Edward shook his head and smiled.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked, leading him through the crowd to where Charity had set up a long table full of little deserts and goblets of blood.

"Wow, she went all out huh?" Edward chuckled.

"She has done worse. This is very little for what she usually prepares." I smiled, sniffing out my favourite snack. "Mmmm, chocolate covered strawberries. You have to have one." I stated, grabbing one.

"If I _have _to," Edward sighed.

I held the strawberry up to his lips, and he took a bite.

"Wonderful Bella." Edward murmured, eating the rest of it.

I just smiled, and took one for myself. Grabbing Edward's hand, I led him over to the glasses of blood.

"What would you like? Mountain lion?" I asked, trying to find it.

"Sure. And what are you going to have?" Edward asked, finding the goblet faster than I did. He took a sip, and it left a little stain of red on his lips.

I reached up and licked the blood from his lips. "I see why you like it." I giggled, grabbing a glass of jaguar blood.

"Yes, well they're quite abundant where I live." Edward smiled. "And what have you got?"

"Jaguar blood." I answered taking a sip. Before I could swallow, Edward lips were on mine. His tongue darted out and traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and his tongue forced some of the blood into his mouth. He pulled away and swallowed.

"Your right, that is good." Edward laughed; I joined in after a second.

"Princess? Princeeesssssss?" one of the newer, guards muttered searching for me.

She was short, and had soft features. She looked like a child with her bouncy blond curls, and baby like face. To emphasis her childlike appearance she wore a dress that was extremely poufy in the skirt, and had a tight corset top, it looked like something a little girl would wear playing dress up.

"Yes Jen? What can I do for you?" I asked, grabbing her arm as she flitted by.

"Oh! Princess, I was looking for you. Aro requested you rejoin them in your 'throne.'" Jen sang

"Oh…well I was in the middle of a conversation with Edward…" I mumbled.

"It's okay Bella, go ahead." Edward urged, Jens jaw dropped at the informal way Edward addressed me.

"Come along Jen, leave Edward be then." I quickly pecked his cheek and weaved through the crowd to the raised chairs Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat at.

I perched on my chair, and watched the Cullens mingling. I tensed when Evangeline found Edward. She was a huge flirt, and slept with every vampire who would do her, whether they had a mate or not. Thankfully, Edward brushed her off, and instead talked to Charity.

Hours went by and I got severely bored. I think Jen, whom had been standing by my chair noticed. Jen was training to join my guards.

"Princess, would you like to ask Edward to come sit with you? He is practically your mate." Jen asked.

"No, Jen. Allow dear Edward to mingle with the other guests." Aro ordered.

I gaped over at him. "Excuse me, Jen, yes could you please ask Edward up here?" I requested, glaring at Aro.

"You may _not _Jen. The proceedings are about to begin." Aro smiled.

Jen glanced from me to Aro and back rapidity.

"It's okay Jen, I'll get him myself." I stated getting up.

"Princess, _sit down_." Aro hissed.

"You will not tell me what to do Aro. I will only be a moment." I hissed back. I made my way to the crowd, catching Edwards scent. Before I could get there though, an arm wrapped around my waist, halting my movement.

I spun around, to see James standing there. He swept a deep bow, and then straightened.

"James, I hope you're enjoying yourself." I nodded, trying to walk away.

"Princess Wait, I would like to ask you something." James requested.

"Alright James, what would you like?" I sighed.

James knelt down. "Isabella, I have watched you grow, since I have been born. You enthrall me, and always surprise me. I would like for you, as I know so would the other ancients, to me my mate, my bride." James proposed. Aro clapped loudly, drawing attention to himself.

"Dearest James, I am overjoyed that you have finally worked up the courage to propose to the princess." Aro called. All attention was then on me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo, here's the next like I promised last chapter, right up only seconds later. remember to check out nevershoutnever kaaayyy?**

"James, I wish you would have waited until after the ball to propose to me, because I hate the attention. Never the less, I apologize James, as I do not return the feelings you suggest at. I cannot marry you." I apologized.

James stood up. "Very well Princess. Maybe in the future you will change your mind." James nodded. He then turned, and disappeared into the crowd. I looked around, and saw the Cullen's against a back wall. Edward was watching me with a shocked expression.

I closed my eyes, and massaged my fingers into my temples. After a moment, I turned on my heel and marched up to Aro.

"You knew he was going to propose, yet you neglected to warn me! You knew I did not return his feelings, yet you allowed him to propose to me in front of hundreds of vampires! That was cruel of you Aro, to me and to James." I hissed.

"If you had just stayed sitting with us, there would have been no need, he would have waited until after." Aro shrugged.

I hissed incoherently, and walked back into the crowd. I found Edward quickly, and ran up to him.

"Edward" I moaned, wrapping my arms around his waist, and burying my head in his chest.

"Bella, why didn't you except him? He could have made you happy." Edward muttered, stepping out of my arms.

"What? Edward I know James enough to know he doesn't actually love me, He wants my power, and the thrill of finally catching me" I rolled my eyes. "And besides, recently, I have fallen for another." I sighed, looking down.

"Oh…" Edward mumbled.

"Edward! For god sake, she means _you_!" Charity exclaimed walking by.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Edward…I'm sorry, you probably don't feel that way about me, and I just can't help it." I mumbled.

"Silly Bella, how could I not love you?" Edward laughed.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" I asked, faking outrage, and looking up.

"I'm sorry Bella. I truly am, the thought was just so ridiculous." Edward apologized.

"Now you're saying I'm ridiculous?!" I exclaimed, smiling.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Edward, the ball is going to be over in around two hours…will you meet me in my room right afterwards? I'll be there as soon as I say goodbye to everyone." I requested, whispering in his ear.

"As you wish princess, now go. Your duties come first." Edward urged.

I smiled and flitted back up to my chair. I sat poised, in my chair, watching Edward, talk to everyone, and the hours flew by.

"Thank you all for coming, but as I understand, it is about time our ball came to an end." Aro announced. People started filling up to say their goodbyes.

Laurent, the leader of James coven came up to me.

"I am sorry James made a scene like that. He should have waited until after the ball, but I was observing you afterwards, and I think I realize why you turned him down." Laurent noted.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked.

"The young Cullen boy, correct? You are infatuated with him aren't you?" Laurent questioned, not giving me time to answer before moving on.

The Cullen's were some of the last to leave.

"Bella, I'll see you tomorrow, we leave at the end of the week." Carlisle stated, nodding his head to the others before leaving.

"Bella, dear, are you okay? James shouldn't have done that." Esme comforted.

"It's okay Esme. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded to her.

Jasper waved and Alice hugged me around the waist. "Remember what I said about that dress." Alice whispered, before hopping away.

"I have no idea, so don't ask me." Rosalie smiled, before following after Alice.

"Seeya little sis." Emmett said, hugging me.

"Little sis?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Eventually." Emmett nodded, seriously, and then walked after Rose.

Edward stepped up next. I hopped up and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." I whispered. Edward smiled and walked over to a scowling Aro.

I finished saying goodbye to all the guests, and started to make my way to the door behind our chairs.

"Princess, could we speak to you for a moment." Aro requested.

"What is it Aro?" I asked, walking back and standing in front of them.

"We realize that you believe you are in love with young Edward, and that is why you turned down James, but they are leaving in a week's time, whereas James will be staying here for however long he likes. I think it would be wise to distance yourself from the boy before he breaks your heart." Aro cautioned.

"I see. Well Aro, Marcus, Caius, I will be retiring for the night." I nodded, and walked out of the room, ending up in my room. When I got there, Edward was not in my room. Frowning I searched all around my miniature house like area, and did not find him. I looked in his room, but found it empty. Upset, I changed into a black corset with a pink bow in the middle of the bust, and a short black skirt that barely covered my butt. I slipped on knee high combat boots, and climbed out my window, easily scaling the wall, and climbed up onto the tower roof. It was a traditional castle like roof, pointed and steep. I sat upon the roof, watching the stars until I heard someone in my room.

Sliding down the slope of the roof, and grabbing the ledge, I swung myself soundlessly into my room. Alec sat on the chest at the end of my bed.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" I asked, waking up to him.

"Wow princess…Um, well it's about Edward Cullen princess," Alec mumbled.

"What is it Alec?" I asked alarmed.

"Aro, he sent for the guards to bring Edward to the feeding tower. I don't know why, and I thought you would want to know." Alec rushed.

"Thank you so much Alec!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek and shooting out the door. I ran rather than just walking through doors, to the feeding tower.

I turned invisible, and melded through the walls (yea, two more of my powers) I stood at the back of the room, listening in on the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! So I realized I haven't updated in forever, but I actually finished the story. so after consideration, I decided instead of making people wait, I would post up all the final chapters. sorry if people disagreee, but now you can read it all. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: From here on in, I wont be putting up disclaimers, but for future reference, I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

"We want you to understand that Edward. This is what is best for her you must not pursue her. James would be more suited to be with her, and I know deep down she feels for him." Aro explained harshly.

"I love her Aro, and there is nothing that could make me stop loving her." Edward argued fiercely.

"But you mustn't act on these feelings. You will leave without her in a week's time, and may never see her again. Do you want to make it hard on her? Make her believe you love her, only to abandon her in a week?" Marcus asked.

"No, I want Bella to be happy. That is all that matters to me." Edward shook his head.

"Young one, if you love her you'll let her go." Aro pleaded.

"Do you honestly think a girl like Bella, would let me do that? What about when she finds out that the reason I was being cold to her was of your doing, what do you suppose she will do then?" Edward laughed.

"We will deal with that when it comes." Aro lied, he had no idea, and we all knew it.

"No. Aro you forget I can hear your thoughts." Edward scowled, turning to leave.

"Edward, we will not allow you to get too close to her." Aro warned.

"You may try." Edward shrugged, leaving the room.

I walked back outside, waited for Edward to go around the corner, to make myself visible, and entered the room again.

"I would like to tell you all something." I stated, standing before them.

"And what is that?" Caius asked, bored as always.

"You should know that you have gotten your wish. I will stay away from Edward for the time that he is here, as much as I can. I also think you should know that this is not because of you all or James, but because this is what is best for the both of us. In addition, a few select guards and I will be starting a new division of the guard. Our title is yet to be decided, but the most elite of the fighters whom are interested will be part of it. You will have no control of that division, only I will. I will be starting the selections tomorrow morning at noon." I stated, I turned on my heel and left.

When I got to my room, I smelt Edward inside. I turned invisible, and walked in.

Edward sat in the same place Alec had, his eyes were closed, and he seemed deep in thought. I walked over to my desk, and grabbed a pen.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am so sorry that I wasted your time, in asking you to come here, but due to certain events, I will not be in Volterra tonight. My deepest apologies, I hope you will forgive me for disappearing._

_-Bella_

I folded the note in half, and placed it on the bed. I moved the sheets, making a barely audible sound, but enough that Edwards head whipped around, and noticed the note. I skipped out of his way, when he went to pick it up.

"What happened?" Edward mumbled to himself. He sat on the bed, and put his head in his hands.

I quickly climbed onto the roof, and looked out into the city. The first light of dawn was breaking over the horizon.

I slid back into my room, and grabbed my cloak from my closet. Edward had left before I had come in.

Slipping the cloak on, I jumped from my window and landed safely on the ground. I raced to the wall, and flung myself over it, landing on the branches of a tree.

I did not know where I was going, but I knew I would be back to Volterra by noon, to start with the new division. It would give me something to occupy my time.

Racing through the forest cleared my head. I got a good distance from the city, then wheeled around, and headed back. I arrived in the guard quarters at exactly noon.

I knew where everyone's room was, and already knew whom I wanted in the division.

I started with Elena and Damien.

"Princess! Oh, thank goodness your back! We have been going mad with worry! Edward came to us in a panic, said you had disappeared. No one knew where you were!" Elena gushed, hugging me around the waist.  
"I'm sorry Elena, I just had to clear my head" I apologized.

"What can we do for you milady?" Damien asked.

"Well, I wanted to start a new division of the guard, one Aro, Caius, and Marcus didn't control, and I wanted to know if you would join me in it?" I asked.

"We would love to right Damien?" Elena enthused.

"Sure." Damien shrugged.

"Great!" I exclaimed. We spent the next few hours getting guards to join.

In the end, we had 13 vampires, not including me.

We were all in the training room.

"Okay, so I want us all to practice fighting. This division is going to be strong in fighting, and tactics. We will take action in emergencies. For instance, if a vampire is creating another army of newborns _we _will handle them. Things like that, which are dangerous. We will rarely see real action, because of this, but when we do, we will strike with no mercy, and take out any major threats.

You no longer answer to Aro, Caius and Marcus. Although you are still guards, they do not give you orders anymore. Pair up, and practice. I will be observing, and giving pointers." I announced.

"Princess…what is our division called?" Riana asked. She was a tall, runway like vampire. She had striking white hair, and was able to control weather. She also knew martial arts.

"I don't know. Does anyone have an idea?" I asked.

"Well, we are going to be able to take down anyone, anywhere, but no one knows about us yet…how about the secret conquerors?" Tray suggested. He was a short vampire, around 16. He had buzz cut red hair. He was a fire elemental

"Or maybe since we will strike so quickly, and we could all wear silver cloaks, we could be the silver cobras?" Jonathan suggested. He was average height and had shoulder length brown hair. He could create clones of himself.

"Or how about a combination of both of those? Like the silver secret or secret cobras…or silver conquerors?" Bessie suggested. She was a big woman, but she was like a living map. She could tell you exactly how far away something was, and which direction would be the best to get to a target.

"Let's take a vote, only vote once please, by show of hands, who likes the secret conquerors best?" no one. "Silver cobras?" no one. "Secret cobras?" two people, Penelope, a blonde vampire who could teleport, and Sylvia, a black haired vampire who could turn invisible. "Silver conquerors?" no one. "Silver secret?" everyone else raised his or her hands.

"It's settled then. By high vote, we are now the silver secret!" I exclaimed. "Now let's get practicing! Pair up." I ordered. One vampire, He was tall and lean, He had hair dyed blue, with black tips, He was two heads taller than me but physically my age, and was a physical shield. He was the odd man out.

"Gabriel, need a partner?" I asked, skipping to his side.

"Sure Princess." He nodded, smiling.

"Bella, please." I dragged him over to an empty spot in the huge training room.

"Of course Bella." Gabriel smiled, crouching.

"Show me what you've got Gabriel." I laughed.

"You'll have to come at me first." Gabriel teased.

I nodded and lunged at him. I felt his shield activate, and try to fling me back. I held fast though, using my own shield to fight back.

"I want to see you on offense, not defense!" I laughed.

"You got it Bella!" Gabriel lunged at me.

We circled a few times and he lunged again. We wrestled for a few minutes, and I let him pin me. He had a tight grip on my arms, as we laughed, and played around.

Gabriel was a fun person, and we faked each other out a few times, and let each other pin each other a few times.

I did not notice the Cullens come in the room, until Gabriel let go off my arms, and stood up, suddenly serious again. He helped me up and nodded to the Cullens. They had gained a lot of respect with the vampires in the room, so they all bowed gracefully, as they walked by.

Alice spotted me and ran full speed at me. Before she could tackle me though, she was on the ground, having been thrown back by a shield.

"Bella?" Alice question, a hurt look on her face.

"No I didn't Alice…Gabriel?" I asked, turning to him.

"My apologies lady Alice. I did not mean to knock you down; it was instinctual to protect Bella." Gabriel bowed deeply. Really listening to him speak, he had a slight accent. It was somewhat cute to listen to.

"It's okay…sorry I don't know your na- it's okay Gabriel, I understand, no harm done." Alice nodded, hopping up. She paused and took a deep breath. "BELLA!" She screamed, once again hurling herself at me. She hugged me for a few seconds then let go.

"Where were you!? We were all so worried! Why didn't you tell Edward where you were going?" Alice asked.

"I just needed to clear my head Alice. I'm back now, that's what matters." I shrugged.  
"What are you doing?" Jasper asked. The vampires had resumed their training.

"We're training. We are a new division of the guard." I explained briefly.

"I see. Well could we help?" Emmett asked.

"I suppose. Emmett, fight Rosalie, Alice and jasper, and Edward, you can fight Gabriel. No using your powers. I'll be back; I have to check on the other pairs." I instructed, walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt 12

I observed the other pairs, and switched people up, giving them a different vampire to practice with.

Before I noticed, the day had gone by and it was nighttime.

"Alright everyone, I think that is enough for today. We can meet here at the same time tomorrow." I dismissed. Vampires flooded out of the training room. Gabriel came up to me after all the other vampires had left, except for the Cullens.

"Bella, I would like to ask you something." Gabriel said, I nodded for him to continue.

"I enjoyed practicing with you, and even though I am a part of this as much as you are, you still need to be protected, even inside Volturi walls. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to be your personal guard, but not like Elena and Damien, leaving you as long as you were within the castle. I want to protect you no matter where you are." Gabriel stated.

"Gabriel I would love for you to be my guard." I smiled.

Gabriel smiled hugely, and took to looking like a spy, scanning the room. I laughed, and he joined with me.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." I laughed, walking to the doors. I nodded to the Cullen's as we passed. "You all did wonderful today, your amazing fighters." I praised as we left.

Gabriel and I slipped on cloaks. I had asked Marque to make Gabriel a long grey cloak, but darker than mine, and less shiny. That would be the standard for us silver secret members. There was a breast pocket on the cloak with S.S. stitched on in black. My personal guards cloaks would be a bit lighter than the rest, but otherwise identical to the others.

We walked through the city; very few humans were in the streets, so we went almost un-noticed.

Gabriel and I stayed out through most of the night, discussing plans for the silver secrets.

"And we can organize ourselves so you're like in the front, leading us, then your guard surrounding you, then all the offensive members, with the defensively powered vampires mixed in so they can protect everyone." Gabriel enthused.

"Exactly, and with only 14 of us it won't be too hard to stay in rank, the problem will rise when our targets out number us, and they attack us." I mused.

"If they do out-number us, we'll be skilled enough to protect ourselves, and if they challenge us, we can have the defensive members focus on not fighting, but protecting the fighters, and protecting themselves. Of course, I will only focus on protecting you Bella." Gabriel vowed.

"You're really sweet Gabriel." I smiled. We had stopped in a park, and were sitting on a small wooden bench. I leant over and kissed his cheek.

"Whoa Bella, you're with Edward, you can't be moving on me too." Gabriel teased.

"I'm not…" I mumbled.

"I'm just teasing you Bella, besides you're not my type." Gabriel laughed.

"Oh? And what is?" I asked playfully.

"Hmmm…someone with light hair, maybe a little weird…defiantly shorter than me, and around my age…physically I mean." Gabriel mused.

"What about Malak?" I asked. His description almost fit her perfectly, she had blonde hair, cut short in the back, with long pieces on either side of her face, she had side bangs, and the back was always sticking in every direction. She was my height, very outgoing, and a little weird. She was 18 physically.

"Yeah like her…" Gabriel sighed wistfully.

"You mean 'yea I like her' right?" I giggled.

"Your right I do, but she'd never go for someone like me." Gabriel sighed.

"Why not? You're tall, interesting, funny, protective, a gentlemen, handsome, and you could protect her from anything!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say. The sun is coming up, we should be heading back." Gabriel sighed, hopping up.

We raced back to the castle, and ended up in the training room.

"Want to help me set something up?" I asked Gabriel.

"Don't you want to spend some time with Edward?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"I have work to do. As he said, 'your duties come first' this is my first priority right now." I explained.

"If you say so Bella. What do you want me to do?" Gabriel asked, thankfully dropping the subject.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to set up a fake attack scenario. We could ask the other guards to help out. They can act as the targets. We just have to set the scene, ya' know? Like maybe its taking place in an open field…we need to learn to utilize the surroundings right?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll set up here, you go recruit guards to attack." Gabriel nodded.

"Thanks Gabriel you're really helpful." I smiled, and set off to find Aro.

I walked into the feeding room, but what I found was the cleaning crew picking up the bodies that were fed on. There was little to no blood in the room. However, the smell was defiantly there. I fled immediately. Next, I entered the throne room, and there they sat, doing virtually nothing, except Aro was reading a book.

"Aro, could you do me a favor? Please ask some of the guards to help the division with a training exercise?" I asked, walking in.

"Whatever do you need them for?" Aro inquired glancing up from the old book.

"We have decided that the only time we will fight will be in emergency cases; say perhaps if there is an army of newborns or something. Therefore, we need to be prepared in how to deal with emergencies. We would like to use the outside guards to help us with it, by acting as the targets." I explained.

"Certainly."

"Thank you Aro." I turned and rushed back to the training room.

The week went by, and I narrowly avoided the Cullens for most of it. When asked why I wasn't with them, I just used the silver secret training as an excuse.

Gabriel and I were like brother and sister. We spent a lot of time together, and I helped him work up his courage to ask Malak on a date. He wanted to double with me, but I excused myself from that, and instead was taking a nice long trip to Angel Island, an Island I had bought a few centuries back, so I had a private beach somewhere. It was not listed on maps. Therefore, no one knew how to get there except me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt 13

I was packing my bags to leave, when my Iphone went off.

"Bella Volturi, who's this?" I answered.

"It's Edward." Edwards' voice replied. I had not talked to him since that first training day.

"Oh, Hi Edward. What can I do for you?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"You're leaving tonight." He stated, rather than asked.

"Yes. And you are leaving tomorrow." I replied.

"Why are you leaving now? Wait, scratch that, why have you been avoiding us all week? Ever since the ball, and you running away, you've been so enthralled by your silver secret, and Gabriel that you haven't spent any time with us." Edward demanded.

"I've just been busy that's all. We need to be prepared, should something happen, and Gabriel is like my brother, he needs me." I defended myself.

"But what about us? Alice and Rose thought of you as a sister, Emmett and Jasper did too. Esme and Carlisle thought of you like their third daughter, and I miss spending time with you" Edward whined.

"Listen Edward, I love you all, but I have my duties I must attend to. I have to work with the members of the division, and I am helping Gabriel work up the nerve to ask a girl he has fantasized about for years, to go out with him. On top of all that, I have not had a real vacation in centuries, so I am leaving tonight, and will not get back for a while. I am sorry Edward. Maybe we'll see each other when you visit again…if you do." I reasoned.

"You won't even come say goodbye to everyone?" Edward asked desperately.

"No. If I do, you all will not let me leave until you do, and that is not fair. Pass on my goodbyes. Tell Rosalie her car will be at your house in Forks by the time you get back, and tell Alice she can have any of the clothes in my closet she wants. Oh! In addition, there are presents for you all under my bed. Do not open them until you all get home. I have to go Edward, my plane leaves soon. Goodbye." I said, and hung up, not waiting for his reply.

I hopped out of my window, and raced to the airport. Gabriel was the only one who knew where I was going exactly, and I had convinced him I did not need a guard there.

I had given Rose this beautiful antique necklace. The chain was pure gold, and attached was another chain laced with diamonds, that wove around the gold one. Hanging from the chain was a simple blue diamond drop. It would hang low around her neck.

I gave Alice an antique choker. It was on a red lace ribbon, and the cameo in the middle was black with white butterflies on it.

I knew Jasper was into history, so I got him this journal of a soldier in the Confederacy army, who I found out, he actually knew, and was close to. I had found the diary when they searched the battlefield. It was in the soldier's pocket, so I took it. I knew Jasper would love it.

I got Emmett a little piece of paper, that said he would be receiving this amazing workout machine, but it was designed for vampires, so it would actually give him a work out.

Carlisle, I got this old book of all this information of how vampires used to live among humans, and the humans knew about vampirism, they all fed on animals back then, and vampirism was a way to cure someone of a disease. How old you were did not matter then.

Esme was the hardest. She was like a mother to me, so I gave her one of my mother's circlets. It was a simple silver band, with a waxing crescent moon in the center. Sitting in the curve of the moon was a little faerie star with a moonstone in the center. It had always been one of my favorites.

To Edward, I gave a wristband. It was leather, on this inside was carved '_my heart forever' _in Latin. On the outside was a shark tooth.

They were all in separate boxes, with a note on top of each, hoping they were all happy, and liked the gifts. I also told them, they were like family to me, and was sorry I didn't say goodbye in person.

I soon reached the airport, just in time for my flight. In the plane, I sat beside this little kid, who was to shy to say anything to me, and some old person, who was telling me all about fighting in the Second World War. I had practically been there though, and knew his story was inaccurate, probably from him aging.

After about an hour of travel, I finally reached my island. It was just as I had left it three centuries ago. The little cabin was covered in vines, so it was barely visible against the green backdrop of the surrounding forest.

I spent a few years on the island, before returning to Volterra. Everyone was happy I was back, and I was pleased to discover Gabriel was with Malak, and he had been working the silver secret. I offered to let him continue running it, but he declined, saying it was my job.

Everyone had improved in fighting so much, not even the whole rest of the guard could take us.

I was cleaning around my room, and I went to clean under my bed. Sitting there was a note. I sat on the bed, and unfolded it.

Dearest Bella,

Carlisle and Esme- We will muss you so much dear. You were like our third daughter, and there will always be a special place for you in our heart. We will visit again next year, and I hope you are back from your vacation in time to see us. If not, know that we love you and look forward to seeing you again. We are moving soon, and perhaps we will visit again then. We will not have our family whole again until you are with us.

Jasper and Alice- We wish you had stayed to say goodbye in person. I can already tell that you wont be here in time for our next visit, and hopefully I will see you reading this when you get back. Jasper loves the gift, and thought you should know the man was like a brother to Jasper and he will always keep it close. I know Esme and Carlisle did not write this, but they loved your preasents too. Esme is trying to think of a reason to wear the circlet, but I think she will probably have it in a glass box for safekeeping when we get back. Carlisle has already read the book three times, and is going on a forth. I am wearing the choker now. We both love you, and hope to see you soon.

Rosalie and Emmett- Lil sis' I hope we see you soon. Since Alice saw you wouldn't be back in a year, we wont be coming next year, we'll both miss you so much, and Emmett thanks you for the workout machine, as do I, that way he can be occupied and not bugging me. The necklace is beautiful, and I will wear it to the prom, and any other formal event I can. I also should mention you did not have to actually give me the car. We both love you like a sister, and can't wait to see you again.

Edward- I love you Bella. I always will, and will not be whole until you are back in my arms. I can only hope you still love me the next time we meet. Thank you for the wristband, and I will always have it with me. Yours forever, Edward.

-The Cullens.

3

My eyes watered as I read the note. I missed them so much, and was overjoyed that they thought of me as a family.

I walked out of my room, and looked across the hall, where they had stayed while they visited. I realized something, and rushed to Gabriel and Malak's room.

He was giving me space today, as I was in one of those moods.

"Princess? What do you need? Are you feeling better? Why does it look like you want to cry?" Gabriel rapidly questioned.

"I'm leaving, for a long time. Will you look after the silver secrets for me? You did it better than me anyway. Call my cell if you ever get into action and I will come, but otherwise I need to leave this place. Elena and Damien will come with me, so I won't be alone." I explained.

"Where are you going?" Malak asked, stepping behind Gabriel.

"A boarding school in Juneau…actually… I am going alone. They are needed here. I thought someone should know incase the others ask." I told them.

"But Bella, you can't just up and leave, especially without a guard." Gabriel argued.

"It's a _human _barding school in _Juneau_ Gabriel. Besides, you know I can take care of myself." I retorted.

"Fine. But go, before the others find out." Malak smiled.

"I love you both. I will write and call. Let me know if the Silver Secret ever gets some action." I hugged them both then ran to my room and packed.

I had somewhere around one hundred thousand dollars on hand, and packed that to get me to Juneau, buy some new clothes, because I was defiantly changing my look, and pay for all my school stuff.

Three plane rides, and an hour of driving a _rental car_ later, I was at Juneau private Board school.

I went to the head masters office.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Isabella, I am suppose to start school here this semester." I stated.

"Um, no, I have no record of any Isabella's starting here." His voice stated strongly.

"Well what would I have to do to start school here?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt 14

"You would have to have your parents register you, and pay the entrance fee." He said firmly.

"Well how bout I pay double the fee, and register myself?" I proposed.

"You know that would mean paying eight thousand dollars, along with all the money for your books and such?" He asked, astonished.

"Of course. I have the money with me if you would like. I can also sign all my papers right now, buy all my books, and if I'm allowed, move into my dorm." I offered.

"Alright. It will be another thousand for the books, and one hundred for your dorm. Food is in the dorm kitchen, I will see what room in the girls dorm is open. You'll also have to select what classes to take, and fill out these forms." He instructed.

I did as told and pondered over the classes. I would defiantly take English lit, we had to take a math so I went with calculus, and I picked history, biology, graphic art, and auto body. I fished the money out of my duffle bag, and handed it to him.

"Thank you Isabella. Oh! My name is Mr. Greenyard. Here is your dorm number. Curfew in that building is 10:00pm male students have to leave by 7pm. The other rules are posted in the entrance, and the classrooms are directly across campus. You have two roommates, and I am sure they'll show you around. The students should be returning in a week or so. One of your room mates is in your grade and the other, a grade above you." Mr. Greenyard informed me.

"Thank you sir. Does curfew apply now, even though none of the students are back yet?"" I asked. He shook his head, and I took my leave.

Finding my dorm was not hard, and neither was finding my room.

My room was quite big, and had one single bed, and bunk beds. It looked like the bunk beds were the ones being used, so I set my stuff down on the empty bed. The room was painted hot pink, with a thick black strip around the bottom. The ceiling was black. The wall across from the door had black polka dots, but the other walls were plain pink. There was a door on the wall to the right, which led into a huge walk in closet. Beside the closet door was a door to the bathroom, which was huge. The room all together was bigger than I expected. There was enough room that I would not be dying from the scent of blood in the room.

I decided to unpack what I had, and put my clothes along the back wall of the closet, which was empty. Looking at the clothes hanging up, my roommates had good taste.

After unpacking what I could, I went out to buy things like clothes, and stuff for the room.

I ended up buying a black end table, an alarm clock, and a bunch of cool clothes. I had decided to change my look so I was going scene. It was like 'emo' only not cutting your wrists, or all black, just hairstyle wise it was like 'emo' and I bought little hello kitty hair clips, and little bows, head bands, and a bunch of hair spray. I also bought this antique floor length gilded mirror. I bought a black puff, and deep red sheets, and pillow cases. I also bought two big puff pillows.

After setting up all I had bought, I stood in front of the mirror. I concentrated on my face. I made my features more defined, but still soft. I reddened my lips, and changed my eyes to a violet colour. I made my hair have choppy layers, and the top back combed, and hair sprayed up, so it looked like a 'lion's mane'. At the base of the poufy-ness, about two inches from my hair line, I had a cm thick black headband, with a hot pink bow on it. I had a hot pink and orchid purple coon tail, and my side bangs were black and platinum blonde coon tails. I made myself a bit taller, which hurt, and gave myself more defined curves. With six days before there were people here, then another week before school, I was already bored.

Shrugging, I pulled out my Iphone and called Gabriel.

"Gabriel speaking." He answered on the first ring.

"Hey it's Bella." I greeted.

"Oh! Bella! How are you? Have you made it to the school yet?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm good, still alive. Yeah I made it a few hours ago. Listen, I cannot stand not having my car could you ship 'er down for me?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure thing Bells. She should be there by tomorrow. When do your classes start?" Gabriel asked.

"They start in two weeks; I have another six days before I should be expecting any students. I'm going to go on a nice long hunting trip." I informed him.

"Okay, keep me posted." Gabriel requested.

"Of course. I miss you and Malak. See ya!"

"Bye Bells."

I hung up, and climbed into the car. I found a highway, and pulled over. Hopping out I started my hunt.

I got back on campus, just as a bunch of girls headed into the dorm. I hoped I could get in before my roommates, and rushed past everyone. I did not make it in, before noticing a group of people standing around. Peering past them, my Bugatti sat proudly in the parking lot. With a screech, I pushed past the humans, and ran a hand along the hood. I quickly dialed Gabriels number.

"Hello Bella." Gabriel greeted. I wanted people to know that it was my car so I spoke exceptionally loud

"Hey Gabriel, Thank you so much for sending my car over." I gushed happily. People around stared at me in astonishment.

"your welcome Bella. It got there a few days ago though." Gabriel laughed.

"I know, but I just got here today, so thank you again. There isn't even a scratch on it!" I exclaimed.

"Of course Bella. Once I told them it was for the princess, they promised not to harm it." Gabriel chuckled.

"Say hi to Malak for me. See you when I get a break from school." I giggled, it was just so new.

"Okay Bells." Gabriel hung up.

I practically skipped inside, and up to my room. Thankfully, no one was in there, so I beat them here. I pulled my favourite book 'Wuthering heights' from under my bed, and started reading. I was halfway done when the door burst open.

"I wish we didn't have to come back so soon, I missed them so much!" a voice exclaimed. I did not bother looking up from my book, and waited for them to notice me.

"Yeah, but you got this idea! Hey, if we have a new room mate, I wonder what she'll be like?" the other voice mused.

"I'll guess something like that." The first voice answered.

"OH! I didn't even see her. Hi, I guess you're our room mate?" the second voice asked.

I looked up, and was so shocked to see Rose and Alice standing there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chpt 15

Alice was wearing the choker I gave her, and Rosalie was wearing the necklace. They obviously didn't recognize me, because they went about introducing themselves to me. I saw the opportunity to start new with them. I was always worried that Edward had only liked me because of my power, as long as he didn't recognize me, I could find out.

"Hi, I'm…Elizabeth, but I prefer Beth." I smiled. I couldn't resist using Edward's mother's name.

"Nice to meet you Beth. I see you've been here a while huh?" Alice asked, looking around.

"Yeah I arrived about a week ago, but I left again, and just got back today." I explained.

"Cool, so where are you from? You have a bit of an accent." Rose asked, smiling as they unpacked.

"Well I was born in England, but lived in Italy for a while, so it could be either of those. I try to suppress my accent most of the time." I shrugged putting my book away.

"Defiantly an English accent. You shouldn't suppress it, it sounds pretty, and a lot of guys think that's hot." Rose winked.

"Oh…no I'm not interested in dating anyone here really." I smiled sadly, without really thinking about it.

"Why not? Did you just break up, or is he waiting back home?" Alice asked, sitting beside me.

"Break up. Just a few weeks before coming here. Maybe I'll date later." I shrugged. I knew my face was sad, but I couldn't help it.

Alice smiled sympathetically and went to pat my back, but drew her hand back sharply when she felt my skin.

"You're…You're a vampire!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yea, and so are you." I shrugged smiling.

"But your eyes! They're purple!" Rose exclaimed.

"I can change my appearance, and anyone's around me." I shrugged.

We talked for hours about our pasts, me carefully making up lies about mine.

"Oh I remember a few years ago, we went to the Volturi, and our brother Edward, and the Princess fell in love, but after the ball we all went to she was horrid to all of us. She avoided Edward, and us. She didn't talk to any of us, least of all Edward, until the day she left. She gave us these necklaces though, and a bunch of antique jewelry and stuff. Edward stopped wearing the wrist band she gave him a year or so ago." Rose stated.

"He did? Why? I mean the stuff she gave you, it must have been important to her right?" I asked, trying to hide my sadness.

"Yeah, its just it hurts him to think about her, you know? So he couldn't stand to wear it anymore. He still has it though. It's always with him in this little woven pouch he carries in his pocket. Never goes anywhere without it." Alice sighed. That brought tears to my eyes. I missed them all so much.

We continued to talk for the remainder of the day, until at 11pm there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry. That's the guys; they usually come over at this time to hangout. Edward will be in his room though. Listening to his music, you'll have to meet him tomorrow." Rose explained, answering the door for Emmett and Jasper.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is our new room mate Beth. Don't worry she's like us." Rose said, motioning them in.

"Hi Beth it's nice to meet you. I'm Emmett." Emmett introduced.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper nodded, and scooped Alice up from the bed.

"Hey Jazz." Alice mumbled curling into him, as he sat down with her on her lap.

"So Beth, you got a mate?" Emmett asked rather bluntly.

"No, not really. He left a few years ago; I don't know where he went." I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emmett mumbled.

We all talked like we were old friends…which if you think about it, we were…but they didn't know that.

"So Beth, the welcome back dance is in a week, you should go with us. It's a costume dance though." Rose stated.

"That sounds fun. What should we go as?" I asked looking around.

"Jasper will go as a soldier in the confederate army…Emmett as a weight lifter…Rose as a model, fresh off the run way, I am going as a pixie… and you obviously haven't decided yet." Alice smiled. I gave her a weird look, and she smiled.

"I'm psychic. Jasper is empathetic, and Edward's telepathic." Alice explained.

"Oh…great!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Don't worry; he won't pay attention to you thoughts. He doesn't pay attention to much anyway." Alice sighed.

"What is he going as?" I asked curiously.

"I doubt he'll go…" Rose mumbled.

"Oh…hey, I could go as a Volturi guard…I have a cloak in my bag somewhere…and if people ask, I can just say I'm a vampire!" I laughed, everyone joined in after a moment.

"Let's see your cloak then!" Alice insisted.

"Oh…okay" I said warily. I hopped over to the closet, and slipped on my cloak. S.S. was still stitched on the breast pocket I had added. I stepped out with the hood up.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, looking around.

The only reply I got was four gasps.

"Oh." "My." "God!" Alice then rose, and then Alice said.

"What? It's a cool cloak though." Emmett shrugged.

"Um…its getting light out, go get Edward ready, we're going out today." Alice ordered. The guys nodded and left, still baffled.

"B-B-B-Bella?" Alice stuttered out.

"It can't be! Why didn't you tell us!?" Rosalie screeched.

"Calm down! Just calm down for one second." I yelped.

"Okay, we're calm now spill Bella." Rose ordered.

"Bella? I told you, my name is Beth." I said, innocently cocking my head to the side.

"Stop playing innocent Bella! We know it's you!" Alice screeched.

I pulled the cloak off, and hung it back up.

"Who's Bella?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Oh for crying out loud! Be serious!" Rose ordered frustrated.

"I am!" I said looking past them, at the bronze haired angel who had just came in.

Both their heads turned, and in an instant, they understood.

"We're sorry Beth…it's just that you looked almost the same as the princess with that cloak on." Alice apologized.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring their apology, and addressing Edward.

"I'm Edward. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper want to know where we are going today, and I want to know why _I _have to come." Edward demanded, still looking at me.

"We are going for a shopping trip, and hunting. Besides, you're going to the welcome back ball, so you need a costume." Alice shrugged.

"I'm not going Alice." Edward practically growled.

"Listen Edward, I know you want to sit on your ass, and do nothing, moping about Bella, but I _know_ you are going to want to be at this dance. And I will do everything in my power to make you come to it." Alice growled back.

"I don't have a date, and I'm not going with some human." Edward argued.

"Yeah you do. You're going with Beth. She's a vampire so you won't be with 'some human' as you put it." Alice exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" We both screamed at the same time.

"Edward, Beth, dance, together." Alice said, pausing before each word.

"We understood what you said, but what about what we want?" Edward asked.

"I don't care what you want now, you'll thank me later." Alice smiled. "Now shoo, go get ready for a trip to the mall." Alice said, ushering him out the door. She locked it, and sat back down beside me.

"Why the heck didn't you tell us?" Alice asked softly.

"I came here for a reason Alice. I just wanted to be normal, unrecognized by anyone. I couldn't do that with the Volturi or with any of you because you all knew who I was, and my title. I didn't like that, so I thought maybe if you didn't recognize me, then I could do that." I mumbled.

"But Bella, Edward loves you, and unless you don't love him anymore, you're killing him by not knowing." Rose reasoned.

"I just can't tell him. I think I should leave." I said getting up and packing some stuff.

"No. Bella don't just run from us. We're your family Bella." Alice pressed.

"No Alice. My family died ages ago." I stated coldly, continuing to pack. Rose, got up, and grabbed something from under my bed.

"Rose whatever you just took put it back please." I asked politely.

"No Bella, not until you promise not to leave." Rose demanded.

I spun around, and in her hand, she held my mothers wedding circlet, but she didn't know that because it was in a mahogany box. I let out a cry, and dropped the stuff in my hands.

"Rose please, put it down!" I pleaded.

"Promise." Alice demanded.

"Fine, I won't leave, now give me it." I cried holding my hand out.

"What is it that's so important to you Bella?" Alice asked, about to open the box.

"No!" I screeched. I reached out and snatched the box away from her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chpt 16

"Whoa Bella, what's _in _that?" Rose asked astonished.

"It was my mothers. It's her wedding circlet. I don't want it opened until the day I get married, if I ever do. It was one of her most prized, and expensive possessions." I explained, placing it under my bed. "Excuse me." I stated, walking towards the door.

"What? You promised not to leave!" Alice whined.

"Yea, I'll be back, but I'm kind of pissed that my 'family' would threaten me with my mothers wedding circlet, so I think I'll take a walk." I stated harshly, walking out of the hall.

I just happened to run into some girl on my way out of the dorm, of course.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" The girl exclaimed.

"Take your own advice prick." I scowled, walking around her, and was about to go outside when I noticed the sun brightly rising into the cloudless sky. "Damn." I muttered turning around.

The girl who I ran into was over sitting on the lounge couch talking to a group of very preppy looking girls, and glancing at me.

"And then she walked in here out of no where, spotted me and rammed into me, then when I tried to apologize she was like 'watch were your walking bitch' and it was so horrible." The girl wailed. I walked over and sat down across from her.

"Listen I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that, and I certainly shouldn't have called you a prick. I hope there aren't any hard feelings." I apologized, flashing my award winning smile.

I knew I had all her friends on my side at that.

"Apology accepted." She said primly.

"Thanks.' I smiled and left, walking back to my room.

"You know its god damn sunny out right?" I complained, plopping down on my bed. Alice and Rose looked over at me.

"Yeah, I already knew that. It'll be raining by noon. Do we have to keep the Bella is Beth secret from the boys?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes you do." I replied, lying down.

"No time to rest Bells. We need to get ready!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm still mad at you." I muttered walking to the closet. I pulled out an ice blue tube top that reached my knees, and had a thick white strip on the bottom covered in little dark blue polka dots. Just above the strip was a little chibi teddy bear. There was a navy blue sash that tied under the bust. I had black legging on under the top, and slipped a black leather bomber jacket on, along with ankle boots.

For makeup, I had thick eyeliner, and black eye shadow, ending just below my eyebrows; I had liquid brown eyeliner making little wings on the edges of my eyes, Cleopatra style.

After finishing, I flopped down onto my bed.

"You're done?" Rose asked walking out of the bathroom, with a straightening iron in her hands.

"Yea just finished. I did my hair already today, so I was all set. Go hurry up!" I encouraged.

Two long hours later we were on our way to the mall. The boys drove in Edwards Volvo and we drove in my car.

Parking close to the door of this huge mall, we all rushed inside before the cloud cover dispersed again.

We organized ourselves inside.

"Jasper, I need your help picking out a…suitable…fairy costume." Alice smiled, glancing at rose, and then dragging Jasper away.

"Emmett, we need to get your costume and decide what kind of model I'll be." Rose declared, dragging Emmett off.

"So, Bella, what are you going as?" Edward asked, as we stared after them.

"I was going to go as a guard of the Volturi, or a vampire to everyone else. What about you?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"I don't know…I guess I could do the same as you." Edward shrugged. "I have a cloak from when we visited last." Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sounds good. We should get some fake blood, and plastic fangs." I giggled. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dollar store.

"Do you have any plastic fangs, or fake blood?" I asked the cashier.

"Miss, we only have those at Halloween time. Sorry." The girl apologized.

"Oh, okay." I nodded and pulled Edward out.

"You know we could always use real blood, and you can change the appearance of our teeth to look like fangs." Edward shrugged.

"Oh…that's a good idea, but I don't think having raw blood by our mouths would be a good idea, someone could get tempted." I teased, walking away.

"Beth wait up!" Edward called, running human speed after me.

"Want to go somewhere Edward?" I asked, walking towards the doors.

"Sure, like where?" Edward asked, catching up.

"I don't know, lets just drive." I mumbled, walking over to my car. It had started snowing.

"_This _is your car?" Edward asked, astonished.

"Yup, isn't she pretty?" I drawled, climbing in the driver's side.

"It's the same as hers." Edward mumbled, I almost didn't hear.

"The same as whose Edward?" I asked, driving out of the parking lot.

"_Hers, _Bella's. She has the exact same car." Edward mused, running a hand along the dashboard.

"How long has it been since you last spoke with her?" I asked quietly.

"Eight years now." Edward answered absent mindedly.

"Wow. You should call her." I suggested. "Maybe like tonight, since you don't come over to our dorm with Jasper and Emmett."

"You're right, I should. I don't know her number though. Neither would the secretary." Edward thought out loud.

"Isn't there anyone there who would know her number?" I asked.

"Yeah this one guy, her personal guard Gabriel. I was always a little jealous of him." Edward sighed.

"Why? What did Gabriel do?" I asked actually curious.

"He has the privilege of always being in her presence. He gets the duty of protecting her from everything. I wish I got that." Edward mumbled.

"You should defiantly call her." I put in.


	17. Chapter 17

Chpt 17

We drove around for a few hours in silence, until around seven Edwards cell phone rang.

"Hello Alice…We left like five hours ago Alice…We got bored, we have most of our costume….we need fake blood…Vampires Alice, we're going as vampires…okay, we're on our way…Goodbye." Edward stated, hanging up the phone. "We are to head back to the mall to pick them up. There isn't enough room in my car for all of them, what with the way Alice shops." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Ok." I nodded, and spun around, speeding to the mall.

Two hours later we were done unpacking and bored.

"We should all go hunting it's so boring here!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I just went. You all go ahead though." I smiled encouraging.

"No, we don't need to; Emmett just loves to hunt for fun." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Let's rent a movie, there are a bunch of new ones out." Alice suggested.

"Yeah, taken is out, let's go see it!" Rose suggested excitedly.

"Taken? Sure why not." I shrugged.

We all hopped into the two cars, and drove to the theater.

The movie was good, but it barely held my attention, afterwards, Alice insisted we go shopping, so we spent the day buying anything we wanted.

It was night by the time we got back, and Edward headed to his room.

"I'm just going to step out. I want to go for a walk." I stated when we got back to my room.

"Okay. Do you want someone to come with you? I'm sure Edward would." Alice suggested, winking.

"No Alice, I'm fine by myself." I sighed, and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Gabriel's number.

"Hey Gabriel, Edward is going to be calling asking for my number in a minute." I told him when he picked up

"Hey Bells. You want me to give it to him then?" Gabriel asked laughing.

"Yes please." I smiled, I missed him.

"How do you know he's going to call? Last time I checked, you weren't psychic." Gabriel teased.

"It's a long story" I shrugged.

"Okay Bells. I'll give him your number." He chuckled.

"You're an angel Gabriel. See you later." I sighed hanging up.

I walked through a small path in the woods. Five minutes later my phone rang.

"Isabella speaking. Who is this?" I asked politely

"Bella." Edward breathed. "It's Edward."

"Oh, Hi Edward. How are you doing?" I asked innocently.

"I've been better, but I'm alive."

"Yeah, I know. How is everyone else?" I asked

"Fine I suppose. Everyone's a little more down than before but that can't be helped, you know." Edward informed.

"Yeah, I miss you all. I got your letter by the way, when I got back about a year ago." I told him.

"Oh? How was your vacation?" He inquired

"It was okay, kind of lonely, but I got to clear my head." I shrugged.

"Yeah I can understand that."

"So where are you all now?" I asked as a deer flitted by my field of vision, being chased by a wolf.

"We are actually attending a boarding school in Alaska. Esme and Carlisle are taking a vacation; I think they might be on their way to you actually." Edward sighed.

"They are? Oh that should be nice. You all should have come." I suggested.

"Maybe we will when we get our spring break." Edward sighed.

"That would be nice. Listen Edward, You caught me at a bad time, I am actually suppose to be training with the silver secrets right now." I sighed.

"Oh, well I'll let you go then." Edward sighed.

"Okay, goodbye Edward." I replied, and hung up.

I finished walking, and headed back when the first signs of light poked through the forest.

"Beth!" Alice exclaimed when I walked back into the room. Edward sat on my bed, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sat on the bottom bunk, and Alice was somewhere in the closet.

"Alice!" I mocked her tone, flopping back onto my bed.

"You're back; I knew you'd be back soon!" Alice sang.

"You would know." I laughed

"I would! You'll never guess what's going to happen!" Alice enthused

"What is that?" I asked, bored.

"They gave us another week off, and the dance is on Friday!" Alice screeched.

"Wonderful Alice." I rolled my eyes. "It's almost dawn you know. What are you all doing today?" I asked.

"Um…well…there isn't much to do now is there? We could…hmm…any ideas?" Alice asked.

"hunting!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I guess we could do that, if Bel-Beth wants to." Alice stuttered.

"Yeah that sounds good. We could stay until Friday day, and be back in time for the dance." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Edward nodded.

Everyone agreed on my master plan, and headed off to get ready to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Chpt 18

Friday at noon we got back to the dorms. The boys went to their rooms to get ready, as did we.

Alice spiked her hair, and slipped on her tiny little fairy dress. It looked like a hot pink version of Tinkerbelle's dress, only a little longer. She had little pink strap heels and a pink bow for her hair. She put on fairy wings, and put sparkles all over her face.

Rose was going as a vogue model and she wore a fire engine red dress with a deep v-neck halter top, and cut out sides, there was a slit up to mid thigh, and sparkles were all over it. She had a little vogue magazine, with a picture of her grafted onto the cover.

I changed my hair back to how it was before coming here, and wore a long black dress with a slit that reached my hip on the side; the top was a halter corset. I applied light makeup and put my cloak on.

"Damn Bella, you look hot. Edward is going to flip." Alice exclaimed.

"Actually I had a plan about that. Gabriel and Malak wanted to visit, so their coming to the dance as my guards, and I plan to tell the guys, if they don't figure out on sight, but we can't see them until we are _in _the dance." I explained.

"You got it Bella." Rose mock saluted and pulled out her cell.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Emmett, to tell him that we are running late, and we will meet them at the dance." Rose shrugged. Emmett picked up and she explained. We could hear Emmett laugh.

"Set!" Rose said.

A moment later, I could hear people whispering things like 'foreign stranger' 'going to the Cullen's dorm' 'he's hot' 'what's with the cloaks?'

"Gabriel's here!" I exclaimed, opening the door.

"Bells!" Gabriel exclaimed bursting in.

"Gabriel! It's _Beth _here!" I hissed.

He set me down and glanced at Rose and Alice. "oops." He muttered.

"S' okay Gabriel we already know. It's the guys that don't know." Alice shrugged.

"Phew! Man I thought I blew it." Gabriel laughed, pretending to wipe sweat off his brow.

"Funny. The dance starts in…only ten minutes, wow that took a long time. Where is Malak?" I asked looking into the hall.

"She's decided to stay back tonight. She is still having some problems around humans, although we've been practicing our ability to go among humans comfortably." Gabriel sated proudly.

"That's wonderful Gabriel…We?" I cocked my head to the side.

"The silver secrets Bells! We are still going strong. No action yet though." Gabriel sighed. "Some of them are getting discouraged that we will ever get any action."

"That sucks; maybe I'll pay a surprise visit, and see how well you're really getting." I joked.

"That would be amazing; maybe all the Cullens could help." Gabriel enthused.

"Maybe they will. We should get going though, shouldn't we?" I asked, glancing to Alice and Rose, who sat calmly watching our conversation.

"Not yet, knowing the guys they'll be twenty minutes late, so we've got plenty of time. What's been going on at the Volturi? How are you and Malak doing?" Alice asked.

We talked about everything until, before we knew it, a half hour had gone by and we made our way out of the dorm, and walked to the gymnasium.

When we arrived, the gym was packed. Streamers hung from the ceiling, posters advertising future school events were posted on the wall, and music blared from speakers on the walls. Kids were gathered in huge circles, dancing in groups throughout the huge gym. Gabriel inched protectively closer to me.

"It's ok Gabriel, they're all human." I assured him "Except us and the Cullens of course." I laughed.

"Old habits die hard" Gabriel chuckled.

"We're going to go find the guys, you two stick here, and we'll find you when we've got them." Alice ordered, skipping off with Rose.

We stood against the wall, Gabriel got stares from girls, and glares from guys, and I got the opposite.

"This will be interesting, how do you plan on telling Edward that you're his long lost princess." Gabriel asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"The way you put it makes me feel so much more confident." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Bella, I'm just curious."

"I'm kind of hoping he'll just figure it out when he sees us." I shrugged.

"I hope it works for you." Gabriel shrugged.

Alice appeared out of nowhere at my side, and Rose walked over a second later with Emmett.

"Hey Beth, who's that?" Emmett asked, nodding to Gabriel's hooded figure.

"You remember Gabriel, right Emmett?" Rose smirked.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here man? Shouldn't you be with Bella?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I am with Bella, Emmett, how have you been?" Gabriel asked, winking discreetly at me.

"Really, where is she? I've been good, you with Malak still?" Emmett asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, we're still together." Gabriel nodded.

"Where's Bells though?" Emmett asked.

"Hey, Emmett." I greeted shyly.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"Good god Emmett! Bella is Beth okay?" Rose exclaimed.

"What?" Edward asked, appearing out of nowhere.


	19. Chapter 19

Chpt 19

"Hi Edward…" I muttered.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? Do you…do you not feel the same anymore?" Edward asked, heartbroken.

"No, Edward, I still love you, it's just I didn't realize you all were here, and then when I figured it out, I didn't want to be known as the princess, or an old friend, especially the way I left you all, and I just wanted a chance to be normal…I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Bella…"Edward breathed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Edward…You're not mad?" I asked, confused, as he held me tight against him.

"Oh, I'm mad, but I missed holding you and knowing it was you here." Edward murmured, tightening his grip uncomfortably for a second, then slightly let go.

"Oh, so you'll be mad after the dance?" I asked I felt him nod over my head.

"Of course." Edward muttered.

"I think I can handle that." I muttered.

We danced, and hung out, Edward talked with Gabriel, and we all had fun. I could tell Edward wasn't going to let it go though, and when we got away from the humans, I was in so much trouble.

The dance ended all too soon, and Edward grasped my arm, when I went to walk away.

"You're not getting away from me this time." Edward muttered hauling me off.

Gabriel shuffled uneasily, watching us anxiously.

"If you don't lay off, Gabriel is going to have a heart attack." I warned Edward. He glanced back, and let go of my arm.

"Sorry Gabriel." Edward called guiding me along gently with a hand on my back. As soon as we were deep into the forest Edward stopped and stepped in front of me.

"Bella, Why on earth wouldn't you tell me!? Do you know how hard it was for me to think I was away from you, and then how strange it was when I felt like you were here, but didn't know it?! It was torture being away from you!" Edward growled.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just… I don't know what I was thinking, I guess when I first got here, I just wanted to be a normal vampire and go through as much time as I could as just _myself,_ and be liked for just _myself_ for _who_ I am not _what _I am. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what to do!" I tried to apologizes, my voice gaining octaves.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what on earth am I going to _do _with you?" Edward half growled half sighed.

"Forgive me?" I squeaked.

"Hmm…I suppose that's an option…" Edward smirked.

"it would be a good decision…" I muttered looking away.

"Or…I could get something out of this." Edward whispered huskily, stepping towards me. I thought he might be still mad, and back away, of course I tripped and fell to the ground, in my haste I grabbed Edward, trying to steady myself, and ended up dragging him with me.

Edward smirked as he hovered over me.

"Now then, what was I saying?" Edward questioned

"Something about getting something out of this?" I answered warily.

"Ah yes!" Edward smiled evilly.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked

"I have no Idea love." Edward chuckled then got off me, and helped me up.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked as he held me in place a few feet in front of him.

"A moment please." Edward mumbled.

"Um…okay?" I said confused.

"You know I wish you would go back to looking like the Bella I know and love." Edward sighed.

"Will you forgive me if I do?" I asked, trying to use it to my advantage.

"Maybe." Edward said thoughtfully.

"What if I was _really _sorry?" I whispered, already looking like myself again, and stepping closer to Edward.

"We'll see." Edward mumbled, watching me intently

"And what if I _promised_ not to do it again?"

"That's a possibility, but I don't plan on you ever leaving again so that shouldn't be a problem"

"Well what if I made it up to you?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How would you do that?" Edward inquired running his hands up my sides.  
"We'll see." I stated kissing his nose. I concentrated and we were in an abandoned dorm, it hadn't been used for a while, although heating still ran and there was furniture still here. We were in the main lobby, chairs were scattered everywhere.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked.

"I have been working on my powers." I shrugged, forcing him back until he hit a couch, I pushed a little more, and Edward fell, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Now, I do believe before the ball I promised we could continue later." I stated leaning down and kissing Edward passionately.

"I believe it's much later than I originally thought." Edward mumbled between kisses.

"But later none the less" I laughed, kissing down his neck.

"yes, yes it is" Edward sighed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Edward and I lay on the same couch, snuggled together. We didn't talk, but just enjoyed finally being together.

I wondered how long it would last, then realized, forever. Edward and I had forever to be together. I had forever to be with the people I loved the most, and I had forever to live _my _life, like I had always wanted.

The End.


End file.
